Serena Potter
by Patchwork Interpretations
Summary: What if James Potter had a sister? Could she and her son be able to save Sirius and the house of black? This is the story of Serena Potter. The sister of a Marauder and the Key to the future of the House of Black. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

_I am alone. I have no real family and I am going to a school of magic. Does it exist? Is it real? Am I an abnormal freak? Is it a dream? Is it something my mind has created because I live in an orphanage?_

Serena woke with a start. She had been dreaming. But it had seemed so real. She was being told that she was being taken from the orphanage and going to be put in a very special school of magic.

Serena got up, got ready and headed for breakfast. She was hoping that it would just be like any other day. Normal. She would have breakfast, talk to some potential foster parents and then go to town to meet her friends from school. As she walked into the breakfast room she noticed that there were pictures of bunnies being pulled out of hats and magic wands all over the walls.

"What?" She asked.

"You are going to a magic boarding school as of the next Monday. So we want to say good bye." Kara said.

"When you come back you must show us some magic tricks!" Henrietta told her.

"Ok, I will. If I am allowed. If not I'm sorry." Serena told her.

"Mickey will take you to get all of your school supplies after breakfast; so hurry up, the train leaves in about twenty minutes." Maxine, the head care worker, informed her.

Serena ate a bowl of cornflakes and headed back upstairs to grab her coat and her bag. She would be leaving this place soon and she wouldn't be coming back if she could help it.

Mickey took her to London. They went to Diagon Ally, to get all of the school supplies. After lunch, Mickey said she could have a wander around on her own for a bit as long as she met him back in the leaky cauldron later.

It was so amazing; there were so many things to buy. Serena had to get a magic wand, and she knew that she couldn't really go to school without one. She was waiting for Ollivander to bring a selection of wands when, a group of boys, maybe a year or two older than her walked in. They were all chatting amongst each other.

"Remus, not again. That is your third wand isn't it." Said the one whose dark hair looked a mess.

"No it is only my second, James." The boy called Remus replied.

They hadn't noticed that she was there until, Mr Ollivander came back. They all waited patiently. They kept talking but Serena could sense at least them staring at her. She didn't know which one but she could feel the stare of the eyes.

When the wand had found her, she paid for it and then she left. She headed to look in the window of quality quidditch supplies.

Serena was having such a fun time just looking she didn't notice the boys from Ollivander's following her. As she headed into Flourish and Blotts she thought she saw someone who she recognized. She dismissed it and went and bought all of the books that she needed.

Serena headed towards Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Serena was quite a tall girl and she wasn't exactly stick thin; it didn't really take long for Madame Malkin to find some robes that would fit. Serena bought all of her uniform then headed back to the leaky cauldron. She had only just turned to walk back towards Flourish and Blotts when she was stopped. It was one of the boys who had been in Ollivander's.

"Hi. I'm James." He said, "I am guessing that you are going to Hogwarts. Would you like to come for an ice cream with me and my friends? And may I ask what a name could a beautiful girl like you have?"

"Sorry. I can't come for an ice cream just yet; I have to go and give my stuff to my care worker." She replied, "Oh and my name if you're interested is, Serena Potter. Nice to meet you hope to see you again at Hogwarts." She then headed back towards the leaky cauldron. Serena didn't get to see the look of shock on James' face.

Serena and Mickey went back to the hotel. They put the school stuff in the room and went to the restaurant for dinner. Serena told Mickey about the boys that she had met in Diagon Alley. Mickey was pleased that she had started to make some friends. He hoped that they would be nice to her when she did get to the school.

**September 1****st**

"Miss you already; I'll see you in the summer." Serena finished her phone call to Mickey. She was already sat on the train and ready to go by the time the station started to get busy. 

She could see the boys who she had met in Diagon Alley. They were all saying goodbye to their parents. Serena felt a little jealous they had proper parents to say goodbye to. Serena had made sure that Mickey had stayed the normal side of the barrier; she wasn't going to let him be a part of this new life.

They boys seemed to be looking around to try and find someone. Then James looked towards the train and saw what he was looking for.

"Hey, Serena! Come here would you?" He shouted.

Serena clambered out of the train and onto the platform. Remus and one of the other boys started to haul their luggage into the train. They put their stuff into the compartment that Serena was sat in.

"Mum. This is Serena, you know the girl I told you about." James said.

"Hello." James' mother said, "James has told me that you're a Potter."

"Yes," Serena replied.

"May I ask who your mother was? It's just you may be the last Potter that we have been looking for." The lady asked.

"Sorry, I don't know. I was put into care when I was a baby. They never knew who my parents were." Serena said.

"You are. Just as I thought. Welcome back. It is so nice to see my daughter again." The lady said, "Expect me to write at some point, my sister would have been delighted to see how her niece grew up."

James and Serena climbed back onto the train. Serena seemed to be a bit happier. A little puzzled but all round a bit happier.

"You will never guess what?" James said to his friends.

"What?" They all chorused.

"Serena is my sister!" He told them.

"Never!" One of them said.

They all sat down, and started talking. While Serena took out a book and started to read it. She was planning on becoming a teacher when she left school, so she wasn't going to give up her normal studies.

Serena was happy watching the view from the window as the train passed through the country. When she got bored she took out her sketchpad and started to draw. She had a talent for drawing people but she hadn't really ever had anyone who was willing to sit down and be a model for a few minutes.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black. Nice to meet you." One of the boys said, and held out his hand.

"It is nice to meet you to, Sirius." She said shaking his hand.

"I'm Peter Pettigrew." Another said.

"Nice to meet you Peter." Serena replied.

The other one stood up and bowed, "I, am Remus Lupin."

Serena stood up curtseyed and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Remus."

They all started to tell Serena about everything that went on at Hogwarts. She sat listening and one by one she drew them all. They all had a really good laugh. They all happened to be in Gryffindor. They said that if she was sorted into that house then they would save her a seat. All the boys happened to be in their second year.

When they reached the castle Serena found that she had to go a different way to the school that the boys. She was shown to the boats. All of the first years were taken across the lake. They were then shown into a small room. They could all hear the sound of all the other students chattering away.

Professor McGonagall came and showed them all into the great hall. They were taken one by one and sat on a stool, had a hat put on their heads and were sorted into their houses.

"Potter, Serena." McGonagall read.

Serena walked forwards. She took her turn. The sorting hat took quite a while trying to find a place to put her. It first pondered Hufflepuff. Then it wondered about Ravenclaw. Then it thought about Slytherin. And finally it decided on Gryffindor.

She walked towards the Gryffindor house table. The boys were all cheering the loudest. They shuffled along a bit and she sat between Sirius and Remus.

When everyone had been sorted, the headmaster made a very long speech. It was very dull, but every now and then the headmaster put in a rubbish joke. Then they were all allowed to eat the delicious banquet.

Serena didn't really eat much. They were all too busy talking to each other about their teachers. They all had stories to tell. The boys were interested in the lessons that Serena had been taking while she had been living in the orphanage. She told them about all of the lessons that she had had to sit through, those that she had skipped and those which had been cancelled because of the class. The stories seemed to give the boys ideas. Serena was interested in the stories that James had to tell about the lessons that he had had last year. She listened intently, there were very interesting. Serena was looking forward to learning magic. She was even thinking about forgetting about the school work the Mickey had sent with her.

After the banquet, the first years were taken to their common rooms by the prefects. They were shown around then they were let loose on their house.

Serena went to her room and collected her sketch book and colours. She walked into the common room and sat in front of the fire. She was finishing the picture of the countryside when the boys walked in. They all came to sit around her. Sirius was very interested in what she had been drawing. She showed him all of the drawings that she had done. There were some of the orphanage and others of day trips out, and then there were the ones that she had done in Diagon Alley and lastly the ones that she had done on the train.

"Oh wow. I didn't know you could draw like that," Sirius commented.

"Thank you. I didn't know people could be so nice," Serena replied.

"He doesn't know how to be nice," James replied.

"Whatever," Serena told him.

"What are you planning to do with the sketch book when you have finished it?" Sirius asked.

"I was going to burn it, or just send it to somewhere no one would ever find it." Serena replied.

"But all of that work wouldn't be seen," Sirius pointed out.

"That's the point. I don't really like to share my work with anyone." Serena told him. Then she got up and left the common room.

**Late June**

"You in detention again?" Serena asked.

"Yeah. How did you do in your exams?" Sirius told her.

"I did really well, thanks. What did you get detention for?" Serena replied.

"I got caught by Filch. I was running along a corridor. Life's tough in it," Sirius explained.

"See you later then." Sirius said.

Serena nodded, and then she turned around and headed towards the school grounds. She really liked Sirius but didn't want to tell him in case he didn't feel the same. She was going to sit by the lake and do some more sketches.

James was sat in the spot that Serena was looking for. He had the rest of his mates that weren't in detention around him. Remus saw her, so she had to go and sit with them.

"What you up to?" Remus asked.

"Well I was going to find nice peaceful spot and do some drawing. I will miss this place over the summer." She replied.

"Sirius' in detention again." James informed her.

"I know," She replied.

Serena sat next to Peter. She took out her sketch book from her bag and started to draw the castle. It was a huge place, and she loved it very much, but she was going to miss it.

She just drew quietly, and wasn't disturbed until a friend of hers came along. The boys had been giving her pointers on her drawing, but she had found some other friends when she was sat in the common room. 

"Serena, are you coming to the library?" a second year asked.

"Of course, just give me a minute Lily." She replied.

"You know Lily Evans, you could have told me." James said.

"Why, you'd only ask questions which I haven't got answers to." Serena told him.

Lily and Serna went to the library. Lily was doing a little light reading, while Serena was drawing. They were both quite content. They had taken up a whole table at the back of the library. No one seemed to be there, they all seemed to be outside.

"Serena." Lily said.

"Um, yeah," She replied.

"You seem to have something on your mind," Lily continued, "Have you got a crush,"

"Yeah." Serena replied again.

"Well tell me about him," Lily pestered.

"He's in your year. He is really funny, and that is all I am telling you."

"That isn't helpful. He could be anyone." Lily said.

"Well think about this. I can't concentrate, and all I seem to think about is him. And the care workers back home will kill me."

"Oh. I get it now. It's Sirius. Tell him how you feel. He will understand."

"And what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Serena pointed out.

"All you can do is try," Lily reminded her.

Serena left the library shortly after she had finished her conversation with Lily. She was heading back to the common room, when she walked into Sirius in one of the corridors. He seemed to be in a hurry.

"Serena, could I talk to you?" he asked.

"Yeah what?" She replied.

"In private!" Sirius hissed. He lead her along the corridor and into one of the secret passages.

"What?" Serena asked again.

"I have this really, really important thing to ask of you." He told her.

She nodded in agreement that she wouldn't tell another soul.

"You must have guessed that there is someone in Gryffindor who really fancies you."

"Yes I know. But it seems that there is more than one who is after me."

"Well. I have recently been told that one of those people is willing to do anything to get at you. I don't want you to get hurt, because…"

"You don't want me to get hurt because, you care about me; being the younger sister of a trouble maker and all." Serena finished.

"Well, not just that; but if that is how you feel about it. If James tells you anything more, please tell me. I care about you more than you imagine. And I don't want to lose you." Sirius said.

Before he could turn to walk away, Serena dropped all of the stuff she was carrying and gave him a huge cuddle. "I care for you more than I care for my own safety Sirius." She whispered.

Sirius pushed her back slightly. He then lifted her head, there were tears streaming down her face. He brushed away the tears, and leaned in to kiss her. He just kissed her lightly at first not knowing if she wanted the same thing. Then Serena started to respond, she started to kiss him back. They both grabbed the other and started to deepen the kiss.

They had completely forgotten that reality existed until,

"SIRIUS!"

The two broke apart, Serena picked up her books and headed back to where she had come from. She heard the heated argument between, James and Sirius.

"What were you doing? That's my little sister," James shouted.

"Yeah, well do you expect me to just stand and watch as she is torn apart by everyone else who wants a piece of her?" Sirius replied, in a very angry tone.

"No. But don't make her think she loves you. She is still only a first year. And you should just keep her safe. Don't you dare, decide that she has to be kept from the world, because you just want her," James replied.

"Look I love her," Sirius replied, being calm, "I love her, ok. I don't want to see her get hurt because that would hurt me. And if you hadn't noticed I have been the only one who hasn't tried to take her by performing magic tricks. All I have done is listen to her and talk about school."

"Just leave her alone."

Serena didn't really leave, she just moved along the corridor. She was still within earshot so heard the whole thing. She finally had the proof she needed that Sirius loved her back but she also had a brother that wouldn't let her go with his best friend.

**The train home**

Serena was sat at the window seat again. This time she wasn't drawing and she wasn't talking. She was daydreaming about what would happen when she got home. She didn't know whether she would be going back to the orphanage or not.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked.

"No."

"Would you like to tell me why?" He asked.

"Depends. I have had the best school year ever, I have a place for next year but it all depends on whether anybody fosters me during the holidays. If they do, I could be taken so far away that I will never be able to return." Serena told him.

"Well, think of it this way. You will always be able to keep in contact with us. We will always be glad to hear from you. Sister of the great seeker and mischief maker, James Potter." Remus told her.

Serena gained a smile. They all shared a box of every flavour beans. It was like they had all been friends since they had first learned how to walk and talk. They had so much fun.

When the train pulled into the station, James, Remus and Peter took all of the luggage and put it on the platform. Serena and Sirius stayed behind just for a few moments.

Serena leaned towards Sirius, and said, "I expect to hear from you over the summer," She then kissed him on the cheek.

They both left the train and headed towards their luggage. They all headed back towards the muggle world.

All of the boys headed towards their parents, but Serena couldn't see Mickey or anyone else who she knew from the orphanage. But then James came walking over.

"Don't look so lost little lady. You're coming home with us." He then lead her towards his, no their family.

**August**

"Serena would you please come downstairs. We're going to Diagon Alley." Mrs Potter shouted up the stairs.

Serena came down, dressed like she had just come from a Goth convention. Mrs Potter didn't shout she just told her that she wasn't going to get anyone to notice her if she went around dressed like that all the time.

They all headed for the Leaky Cauldron via floo powder. When they arrived, Mrs Potter gave Serena and James a bag of money each, she told them to spend it wisely, and that they should meet her back here before seven.

They both set off. Serena was planning on getting some books which would mean she wasn't just studying what she had to. James was off to find his friends.

Serena was in Flourish and Blotts looking at random books when she found someone was tickling her side. "Sirius!" She said.

"Why would I be Sirius?" Came the voice.

Serena turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy. "I don't know; look would you just leave me alone. If you haven't noticed I'm in the middle of a Goth phase."

"I don't want to leave you alone though. You do know how cute you look don't you." Lucius persisted. He kept talking for ages, and Serena kept telling him to leave her alone.

"Would you come with me? I have a surprise for you" He said, there was a look of evil on his face.

"No, if you're not lucky you won't have the choice to leave me alone." Serena threatened.

"What are you going to do? Get your brother on to me. oooh I'm scared."

Serena took the chance she walked along the row of books and disappeared from sight.

"You know I'll find you at school. The offer will still be there but you will have to accept!" He shouted after her.

When she got out into the sun, she ran. She didn't really know which way would be best she just ran. She wasn't looking where she was going. And bumped into the person who she had missed so much.

"Serena. What's wrong?" The sound of his voice was such a comfort. She hadn't heard it for so long she savoured every syllable.

"Sirius. Can you look after me?" She replied, and held him even tighter.

"Who is it who's trying to hurt you?" Sirius asked.

"Lucius Malfoy." She replied, through the sobs and tears.

Sirius took Serena to get some ice cream. They found James and the others sitting there. James saw Serena and jumped up from his seat. He was about to say something to Sirius when Remus got up and took Serena and sat her down. Sirius went to get some ice cream.

"Remus." Serena started to say.

"Serena, what is it?" He asked.

"I need help. Lucius came up to me when I was in Flourish and Blotts. I was looking at some of the books on the shelf and he started to tickle me. I told him to stop and go away, he then kept trying to chat me up with the worst chat up lines, but then he tried to make me follow him. I didn't know what he wanted so I took the chance and ran. I bumped into Sirius outside; he calmed me down and brought me here. Lucius said something as I was leaving. It sounded like he was planning something and it didn't sound good on my part." Serena started crying again. Remus pulled her close, she sobbed into his shoulder.

"We have to stop this!" James said once Sirius had returned, "we can't have Serena going back to Hogwarts scared out of her wits and the Slytherin house with a plan to hurt her."

"I agree." Sirius replied. "But at the minute we need to get Serena to a safe place. Were would your mum be?"

"She said that she would be having lunch in the leaky cauldron then she was going to madam malkin's to get our robes. Serena just needs new ones in the same size so mum said she could have a look around on her own." James replied, "Sirius, I'm sorry for what happened before the holidays, but I would like you to take Serena to mum. We are going after Malfoy. Look after her!"

Serena dried her eyes and got up from the table, Sirius took her. They headed for the Leaky Cauldron. Serena was starting to get over the shock. Mrs Potter wasn't in the pub, so they headed for madam malkin's. Mrs Potter was clearly visible through the shop window.

"Mrs Potter!" Sirius said as they walked through the door.

She turned around and saw her precious daughter. "Sirius what happened?"

"It was the Malfoy boy. He just gave her a really big fright and he seemed to be planning something that would result in Serena being in a worse state than she is now." Sirius explained.

"Where's James?"

"He went with the others." Sirius answered, "They were looking for Malfoy. They were planning on giving him a talking to and trying to persuade him from following Serena when we get back to Hogwarts."

"Right, ok. Serena, I will just sort out the uniform and then we will send a message to your father. He will get everything else that we need, and we will go back home. I don't want you to stay here when there is a Malfoy after you." She said sounding really concerned.

"May I take her for a butter beer first? Ice cream can only help so much." Sirius asked.

"Yes you may. Look after her. I'll meet you back in the leaky cauldron."

Serena and Sirius headed for the leaky cauldron. Sirius bought two butter beers and came to sit with her at the table. He handed her a bottle and she drank it slowly.

"Are you sure that you're alright?" Sirius asked.

"I'm fine. I'm still in a little bit of shock though."

Sirius drank his butter beer and stayed quiet. Serena finished her drink before he did. And was just sitting there quiet she didn't move and she didn't make any other sound than breathing. Serena was in a trance like state, she seemed to be getting better but then she didn't look like she was in her own body.

Mrs Potter came into the pub and found them sitting at a table. She sat with them and had a look at her daughter.

"Sirius, has Serena had a smile on her face since she was harassed?" She asked.

"Not that I can tell. I thought she was just still really unhappy about the whole thing," He replied.

"Well that is how it would look, but this is something more serious." Mrs Potter explained, "We need to get her to St, Mungo's"

"I'm coming with." Sirius stated.

**Late September**

It was almost two in the morning and the sun did. The lights were on in some parts of the castle. Nobody seemed to notice the lone figure that was slowly making its way to the castle.

Serena hadn't been able to start school with everyone else because she had still been in St Mungo's hospital. The healers had said that she might not have been able to go back to school before October, depending on how severe the shock was. She had made an excellent recovery and she had had visitors everyday trying to bring her back from the brink of insanity.

There was one person who was still awake in the castle. He was waiting hidden in the entrance hall. Sirius was waiting for Serena's arrival. She had been in constant contact with him since she had been put in the hospital. He was waiting to see her again, waiting to hear her voice in its normal happy tones, waiting to be able to see that she was better again.

As the clock chimed two the doors to the castle opened. Serena stood there looking like she didn't belong. She looked around; there was no one.

"Serena,"

"Sirius," was her whispered reply.

Sirius came right up to her. She saw him and knew that he had missed her just as much as she had missed him.

There was the sound of footsteps. Sirius moved ever so slightly to try and hide again, but Serena held on to him.

"Miss Potter," The headmaster said.

"Yes sir," She replied.

"It is nice to have you back. Your head of house is waiting for you in her office. I will have your luggage taken up to your dorm." He told her, "Please hurry along, she is expecting you."

The head master cast a spell on the cases and they were sent whizzing along the corridor. He then left.

"We should go,"

"Kiss me first," Serena told him.

Sirius came closer to her than he had ever done. He lifted the hood of her travelling cloak and put his lips against hers. She could sense that he had wanted to do that for a long time.

They broke apart and headed for their head of houses' office.

"Miss Potter, Mr Black," She said as they entered, "Miss Potter it is nice to see you back to full health. I want you to take tomorrow off. You must be tired after having to travel all this way. Mr Black, can I ask you to take tomorrow away from your studies to look after our late arrival."

"Yes, Professor." Sirius told her.

"You will both start your studies again the day after. Good night." She showed them out of her office.

They headed back towards their common room. They hadn't sent any letters for the past week so they had a bit to catch up on. Serena wasn't really bothered about what they were talking about, only that they were talking.

They took a short cut through one of the secret passage ways. They were half way through, when Serena stopped.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

Sirius turned around to look her straight in the eyes, "Of course I do. Yes"

"Good." She replied, "Would you still love me if I changed?"

"I will love you no matter what happens." He told her.

Serena liked the reply. She grabbed him around the waist and pulled him towards her. He didn't seem to see that it was coming so let out a quiet gasp of shock. Serena put her lips to his, and started to kiss him. He didn't react at first but when he did, it was like they had stepped back in time; back to when James had caught them. Sirius was the one who put a stop to it this time.

"We have to get back to the common room. You can kiss me as much as you want tomorrow."

They walked the rest of the way to the common room in silence. Sirius had his arm around Serena waist and she was snuggled into him.

The fat lady let them back into the common room as soon as they arrived. They crept in no one was there so no one had noticed that Sirius had gone walk about.

Sirius went to sit by the fire. Serena was planning to go and sneak up to her room but she thought better of it, they might hear her. She sat next to Sirius on the sofa. It didn't take long but they were both fast asleep.

"Sirius, get up. We have potions first." Peter said shaking Sirius, but Sirius didn't wake.

Peter gave up and headed for breakfast. Everyone else just passed by not really bothering to try and wake Serena or Sirius. 

It was halfway through first lesson when Sirius finally woke up. Serena was still fats asleep. There was no one else in the common room, so everything was fairly quiet.

Serena woke up not long after Sirius did. Serena ran upstairs to get changed. Sirius did the same and they both met back at the sofa in less than three minutes.

Sirius took Serena to the room of requirement. They both spent the day in there. Serena had a great time playing wizard chess and teaching Sirius all of the muggle games that she remembered how to play.

It was time for tea when they had finally started to get a little bored.

"You do still love me don't you?" Serena asked.

"I do. And I always shall." Sirius replied.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sirius, You do still love me?" Serena asked.

"With all my heart," Sirius replied.

They headed towards the great hall. It was the first time she had been their since the Malfoy incident. She knew that Lucius would be there. She knew he would find a way of getting to her. Serena was really scared.

**January**

"Serena is there anything wrong?" Lily asked.

"Other than me having Malfoy and his Gang following me and threatening me. I'm fine."

"Tell sir! Professor will sort it!" Lily told her.

"He can't do anything without evidence,"

"Don't go all depressed again. How are things with Sirius?" Lily asked.

"He seems to be avoiding me. But he does leave me a letter every now and then."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Lily replied.

**31st**

Serena ran to the room of requirement. She had a letter to give to Sirius.

When she got there she found that the room was already there. Serena entered slowly, not sure of what she would find.

Sirius was stood in front of a dining table.

"Miss Potter. Would you accompany me to breakfast?" He asked.

"I would love to." Serena replied.

Sirius stepped aside to reveal a gourmet breakfast. It looked delicoius. He pulled out a chair for Serena to sit in and then wandered around to the other side of the table and sat down.

"Thank you. This looks wonderful." Serena remarked.

They both ate the wonderful breakfast then they started talking.

"Sirius. I have this letter to give you." She then handed over the envelope that she had been holding on to.

Sirius opened it and read the letter aloud. It said, 

_Dear Padfoot._

_I do understand that you love me just as much as I love you. I do want you to know that even it the oceans of the world divide us you will still be my one and only. I don't know how to tell you this but I am transferring schools. The headmaster is finding me a place at one of the other international schools. I am not moving away because of anything to do with you. but I am going because here I am forever fearing the worst. If I move then it will be a fresh start. I will keep in contact I promise._

_I love you more today than I did in the days previous but I will love you even more in the days to come._

_Serena_

He paused, and then said "Does James know your going?"

"No. James does not know I am going. He will not know till I have gone."

"Will you be here for valentines?"

"Sirius, I will be here for Valentines but I leave the day after."

**February 14th**

"Serena wake up." The other girls in her dorm were shaking her.

"Yeah what?"

"Look at this." They handed her the box of chocolated that were adressed to her.

Serena opened them and found that there was a letter in the box instead. It read:

_Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
You are really cute  
and I need you  
If you want the chocolates  
Meet me in the entrance hall after breakfast  
Lots of Love  
L.M._

Serena read the last bit and threw the box on the floor. She got ready and found that there was another little box in the pocket of her school robes.

She opened this one to find another letter. It read:

_My girl as precious as sapphire  
I want you to enjoy today  
follow the magic sprinkles  
from the entrance hall to find me  
In the box is a ring for my sapphire  
I love you with all my heart  
Padfoot_

_I love you just as much, _Serena thought.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jack

Serena arrived in the entrance hall. She searched around for the magic sprinkles that Sirius wanted her to follow.

She couldn't see them at first but then the golden sparkles flew past her, then they flew along the corridor. Serena had to run to keep up.

Serena was following the golden dust around the castle. She passed through the entrance hall just after breakfast. Lucius was stood there.

"Serena you came to see me." He said.

She just walked straight pasted him. She wasn't really bothered. She was too busy trying to keep up with the golden dust that was leading her around the castle. Lucius followed her. He didn't know what she was doing but she wasn't listening to him.

"Serena, what are you doing?" He asked more than once.

She didn't reply. Serena just kept on walking.

_Sirius where could you be hiding? This is a really big castle, how am I going to find you before I leave,_ was the only thing that was running through Serena's head. She had to find him before she left. She had to say good bye properly.

When the magic dust finally stopped it was outside of an unused classroom. She entered slowly. She didn't know if she was in the right place or not. When she reached the middle of the room the door closed behind her and she heard the lock click. She was locked in but whom with.

"Serena? Is that you?"

"Sirius?" Serena replied.

"Yes. I have a surprise for you." He said. The lights suddenly flickered into life.

"Wow." Was all the came from Serena.

Sirius was wearing a set of black dress robes. He knelt down on one knee in front of her.

"Serena, I ask now" He started.

Serena took the box out of her pocket, and took the ring out of it.

"Will you marry me? I know that we are still in school, but when we leave will you be my wife?" He finished.

"Sirius. Of course I will. You know I will. I promise that I will look after this ring until the day that I leave this world and head to the next." Serena replied.

Sirius stood up and took Serena into his arms. They both looked at each other for a long time. Serena moved closer to Sirius. She put her lips on his. She thought about what she was going to do for a second but Sirius beat her to the next move. They were finally at the point in which they wanted to be ages ago. Serena was kissing him and he was kissing her back. Time seemed to stand still. But then the school bell rang. Serena broke away from Sirius.

"I am so sorry." She said, "But I have to leave now. I have to travel to France and be there by tomorrow." She kissed him again.

Sirius unlocked the door and Serena ran to the entrance hall. Her bags were waiting for her. She grabbed her travelling cloak and walked out of the doors. She was half way down the drive when she turned around to take one last look at the castle. She put the ring on her finger, but she didn't see Sirius standing at the window watching her leave. Serena didn't want to loose him, but she knew that if she wanted to be able to have a fresh start she had to. She would come back home when she had finished school, she would see him again when he least expected it.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of the songs that are used in this chapter.**

**The Summer 7 years later**

Serena was in her flat. She had been in France for a while. It was her home but she hadn't forgotten about Sirius although she hadn't been able to go home. She had been short on money when she had finished school. Her best friend Ingrid had said that if they found a flat they could share while they found a way to get home. Ingrid was from Wales, but her father had brought her to France when he had divorced her mother.

Ingrid and Serena had found they both had a talent for singing. They had decided that they would make their money from the music industry. They had both changed their names to stop people finding out where they lived and who they really were. They were Maximum and Lillith Dracula, The Daughters of Dracula.

The Daughters of Dracula were going on tour. Serena was packing the last of her bags. Ingrid was booking them a plane. They were going to be playing at a school reunion at Hogwarts. They both had decided that this would be their last gig, then they would go home and live the lives that they wanted to live.

**Hogwarts**

It was so nice to be back. Serena found herself amazed that the school hadn't changed in the years that had gone by.

"Hello, you must be the Daughters of Dracula. This way please, we have found you both a room for you to stay in during your visit." Professor Dumbledore said.

"Thank you, Professor." Serena and Ingrid chorused.

Professor Dumbledore took them to a room that was on the third floor. Serena recognized it. It was the same room that Sirius proposed to her.

Dumbledore left them. Inside the room was completely different to what it had been when Serena had last been in it. It was kitted out like a proper rock star's room. The girls just relaxed for a bit.

"What you gonna do when we have finished here?" Ingrid asked.

"I am going to find Sirius. You?" Serena replied.

"I am going to find my mum. I haven't seen her in years and I really miss her." Ingrid replied.

Their conversation ended when there was a knock at the door. Serena went to answer it. There were quite a few people standing outside.

"Could we have autographs please?" One of them asked.

"Yeah sure." Serena replied, "Lil, could you come here there are people wanting autographs." She shouted into the room.

The girls stood outside their room signing pictures of themselves for their fans. It was a really tough job. They finally finished, with only half an hour to spare before they were due on stage.

"We hope to see you all in the crowd."

Serena and Ingrid retreated into their room. They both got ready, and were preparing to get ready to sing.

"You know, I remember most of them. They were in Sirius' year." Serena told Ingrid.

"Really he might be here," Ingrid replied trying to give her friend hope.

It was so much fun to be onstage again. She couldn't believe that she was going to give it up. But the thing was that they had done what they had set out to do, they had found a way back to Hogwarts.

They were singing when Serena noticed Sirius enter the great hall.

_When we met I knew then_

_There was something cool about you_

_Even though some my friends didn't notice it at all_

_You and me all alone took a walk and started talkin'_

_We stayed out all night_

_Counting all the stars_

_I don't care what they say_

_I don't care what they do_

_Cuz they all fade away when it's just me and you_

_Well it's more than a crush_

_An impossible rush_

_I don't care what they say when you're there_

_I don't care_

_All my friends think you're weird_

_But they don't know much about you_

_Why we just disappear when you're hanging out with us_

_So your hair is a mess they don't know how good you treat me_

_I pay no attention_

_Cause I know who you are_

_I don't care what they say_

_I don't care what they do_

_Cuz they all fade away when it's just me and you_

_Well it's more than a crush_

_An impossible rush_

_I don't care what they say when you're there_

_Tell me stories paint a picture_

_Hang it in the sky_

_Tell no lies and keep no secrets_

_Time stands still as days go by_

_I don't care what they say_

_I don't care what they do_

_Cuz they all fade away when it's just me and you_

_Well it's more than a crush_

_An impossible rush_

_I don't care what they say when you're there I don't care_

When they came off stage, everyone was really happy. Ingrid and Serena signed a few more autographs then headed back to their room.

"He was there wasn't he," Ingrid blurted out as soon as they had both gotten through the door.

"Yeah, he was, but I don't think he noticed me." Serena replied.

Both girls kept chatting about the whole experience they had had while they had been touring. Ingrid gave Serena a phone number to contact her on, and Serena did the same for Ingrid. They both swore they would keep in contact.

Ingrid gave Serena a final good bye cuddle and then she left. She was going back home to see the mum she had left behind.

Serena was finishing packing her bags when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Serena told them. She turned around to see her brother and his friends standing there.

"Hello." James said, "I thought I recognised you,"

"James, Remus, Peter, Lily and Sirius." She said, and then she ran to each on and gave them a hug, "I have missed you all."

"You are coming home aren't you?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, this was the last ever gig. Ingrid already left, she's gone back to Wales."

Remus and Peter picked up Serena's Suitcases, James and Lily walked together and Sirius was walking with Serena. He had his arm around her waist and they were talking.

"You still have the ring I see," He pointed out.

"I said I would look after it, didn't I." Serena replied.

They all headed back to Mrs Potter's. She was so glad to see her daughter finally home for good. They all sat around the family table and had a proper family meal. It was only then that Mrs Potter noticed the ring on Serena's finger.

"I didn't know you were engaged," She said.

"Who is it to then?" Her father asked.

"Come on little sis. Is he French, did you meet him when you were over there?"

"Leave her alone James." Lily said.

"James no. He isn't French; and I am not telling you who it is. That's final." Serena said.

**10 months later**

"What do you think?" Sirius asked, uncovering Serena's eyes.

"It's beautiful." She replied.

"I am glad you like it," He said, "It is our new home."

"I love you," Serena told him.

They brought their suitcases from the car and unpacked their things. It was so nice to finally have a place of their own: it had been really cramped, trying to live under the same roof as Serena's parents. And trying to keep the secret.

They had just sat down on the sofa in the living room when an owl came flying towards the French doors. Serena got up and headed out onto the balcony. The owl dropped the letter into her hands then flew off again.

"What does it say?" Sirius asked.

Serena started to read it while she was walking back into the living room. "Sirius it says, 'Dear my beloved sister and my best friend. We have some great news. As you know Lily has been pregnant. Well just as I am writing this to tell you, she has had a beautiful baby boy. We are going to call him Harry. You must come and visit. Yours James."

"How sweet," Sirius commented.

"I know. We have to go and see them you know. How wonderful is it that there is a brand new Potter?"

Sirius and Serena spent the week settling into their new home. They planned on going to visit Godric's Hollow before the month was out.

One morning Serena woke unusually early. She wandered into the kitchen and made herself a hot chocolate. She was sat at the table reading yesterday's daily prophet. When there was a knock at the window. Serena went to see what it was. There was an owl, it was hovering. So she let it in.

It sat on the table and dropped the letter it was carrying.

Serena sat back at the table and read it. It went a bit like this:

_Dear my best friend, Serena._

_Ingrid here. You know we were planning on stopping touring after we had come back to England. Well may I ask you to reconsider?_

_I only ask you this because, He Who Must Not Be Named, has kidnapped my mother. He says he will kill her unless I can give him the money he needs. I tell no lies. I don't know what he needs the money for but he has my precious mother. Could you help?_

_I am still in Wales, at the same address I gave you. Thanks for giving me your new one._

_Your fellow daughter of Dracula, Ingrid._

Serena sat and thought a minute. She knew that she couldn't let Ingrid down but she also knew that she had promised Sirius that she wouldn't leave him.

On the back of the letter she had received from Ingrid she wrote, _I'm on my way._ Then she sent the owl off again.

She then went to get ready. Serena packed one suitcase and then left a note for Sirius telling him where she was going and why. Serena put at the end of the letter to watch out for her suitcase landing in the lounge, it would mean that she was on her way.

Then she left.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note: The fifth book happened but Sirius didn't die, it just looked like it

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs in this chapter.**

**13 Years Later**

_Dear Serena Potter._

_I believe that you have just been released from the custody of the ministry of magic. We welcome you to come and join us. The order of the phoenix has moved into Sirius' mother's house. 12 Grimmauld Place. If you need to find him he will be here with us. Hope you are well?_

_Yours truly,_

_Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore._

Serena was just walking out of the ministry when an owl dropped the letter into her hands.

She immediately sent her luggage to the house and proceeded to walk there. It wasn't really that far away. And she was looking forward to finally being able to see her fiancé again.

Sirius was in the kitchen. He heard the thump of something landing in the hallway. He got up and went to see what it was: he found that it was the suitcase that Serena had taken with her when she had vanished from their flat. He quickly picked it up and headed for his room.

He put the case on the floor and went back to the kitchen to wait for her arrival.

She reached the street and found that there wasn't a number 12. She looked at the letter and then looked again. Suddenly there seemed to be another house moving in between number 11 and number 13.

When the house was fully formed, Serena walked up to the front door and knocked. Somebody came to see who it was.

"Who is it?"

"Serena Potter," She replied.

The door then opened. She stepped inside. As soon as the door closed behind her, Sirius stepped out from the kitchen closing that door behind him.

"Sirius. Is that really you?" Serena asked.

"Yes, it's me." He replied, "You look a little tired, come with me and I will show you to your room."

They both headed up stairs. Sirius showed her into his room. "You can share this one with me, or you can stay in the last guest room available."

"I'll share this one," Serena replied. She then shut the door, and turned to Sirius. "I have missed you. I thought that I would just have to play a few more gigs with Ingrid and then I could come home to you, but then the ministry took me when they found out about Ingrid's mother. Then I heard that you had been sent to Azkaban." She put her arms around him and started to cry into his shoulder.

"Serena, don't cry. I'm here now and that's what counts." Sirius tried to stop her crying, but it didn't help.

Sirius moved her away from his shoulder and sat her down on the bed. "You shouldn't worry. Look I am here and I will always be, if you want me to be."

"Sirius, I never want you to leave me again." Serena told him.

"You get changed. Your clothes are in the wardrobe. I brought some of what you had left at the flat here in case you needed them. I will come and get you in about five minutes. That's when the meeting starts and Dumbledore wants you to be there."

"You mean you want me to be there," Serena replied, with the start of a smile.

"Ok, yeah, it's me that wants you to be there. But then I won't feel so alone." He replied, blushing slightly.

"You might need this then." Serena went over to her suitcase and pulled out a cage that had a rat trapped inside it. (To Sirius), "Don't you dare kill him," (to the rat), "You're going to clear Sirius' name aren't you, Peter."

Sirius left the room with the rat. He didn't want to have to explain it to Mrs Weasley. Although it looked like he was going to have to.

Serena was tying her hair back when she heard the scream.

"SIRIUS! WHY IS THERE A RAT ON THE KITCHEN TABLE?" Mrs Weasley screamed.

"Calm down molly." Sirius replied as he casually wandered onto the kitchen, "Don't kill the rat, or cook it. The rat is going to be part of the meeting." Sirius then sat down in the chair next to the cage.

"I won't kill it if you take it off the table." Molly replied.

"Can't some one else might kill it then." Sirius said, "Don't touch it. I will be back shortly to find a place for it. Don't let anyone touch it or let it out. That rat is my ticket to freedom."

Sirius then left the room and ran upstairs. He knocked three times on his bedroom door and then walked in.

Serena turned around. She saw Sirius standing in front of the door. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," She walked up to him and kissed him. Then she stood back.

Sirius then moved closer to her. He put his hands around her waist and drew her closer. Serena then put both of her arms around his neck and moved her lips closer to his.

"Do you know how long I have waited to be able to do this again?" Sirius asked.

Before Serena could answer Sirius had closed the gap between them and was kissing her. She responded by deepening the kiss. Sirius and Serena were soon both using their tongues to show the other how much emotion was ready to be shown.

"We had better get down stairs before Molly decides to cook Peter." Sirius finally said when they had both stopped kissing.

Sirius went first. Then Serena followed. She noticed the boys on the floor above, they were twins and looked like they were up to no good.

When Sirius entered the kitchen someone asked, "Are we all here now?"

"No one more," Sirius replied.

"Who?" Remus asked.

"Serena," Sirius replied, just as she waked through the door.

Serena went to sit next to Sirius.

"Who are you?" Snape asked.

"I'm Serena Potter. The sister of James." She answered.

"Welcome." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you professor."

The meeting went on for quite a while before Serena had a chance to speak.

"Sirius said something about the rat, earlier." Molly said.

"Enlighten us." Snape replied.

Sirius put the rat on the table and then just sat back.

"And what is that for?" Arthur asked.

"My friends this is the one rat that should have been sent to Azkaban." Serena said. "This is Peter Pettigrew in his animagus form. Found him in the ministry. Thought it would be an idea to see justice served."

At that point the meeting ended. Sirius left the room with Remus. Serena just sat with the rat. Sirius walked back into the room and threw Serena's travelling cloak at her.

"We are going to the ministry. That rat is going to Azkaban." Remus said.

Serena put on her cloak and picked up the cage. They were off into the night air of London. Remus carried Peter, while Sirius walked with his arm around Serena. They were walking really quickly. Remus was telling Peter off for what he had done and for trying to chew through the bars.

"Remus can't you put a spell on him that will stop him transforming. He might stop trying to escape when he realises that he is stuck in a human form forever." Serena said.

"Sorry, I could but that would mean that he is seen by all of the muggles then I get put in that dreadful place." Remus replied.

They arrived at the ministry to find that there was a crowd of people waiting for them.

"Sirius Black. Come here and put your hands in the air." The minister replied.

"Mr Fudge," Serena started.

"Stay out of this," The minister replied.

"Stop all of this. Sirius is innocent. If you have a truth potion and a safe room in which we can talk I will give you the evidence." Serena continued.

"We have the evidence. He is standing right beside you." The minister stated.

"NO! The evidence you need is in that cage that Mr Lupin is holding." Serena pointed out.

"A rat" Some of the ministry workers laughed.

"I am not lying." Serena shouted, "Minister, if you wish an innocent man be punished for something that the guilty man, who is here, did then do what you wish." She then turned away.

"Prepare a courtroom." The minister said.

They were lead into an office where they were told to wait. The minister sent along a bottle of truth potion and said that they would be sent for.

"Peter. If you run away I will make it my personal duty to find you and kill you." Serena told the rat, "And take this into account. It will be more painful than being tortured by the dark lord or being put into Azkaban."

The rat nodded. Remus took it out of its cage and performed the curse that would make it transform. Then while Peter was trying to plead for mercy Sirius cast the spell that took away Peter's ability to transform.

"Please miss. Don't make me go in there, they will send me away. They will take me from all that I know and love." Peter begged.

"Peter, have you ever thought about what you did. You stole the lives of god knows how many people. Then you take the lives of my brother and Lily. Oh and you framed my fiancé and sent him to Azkaban." Serena told him, "Do you really think I am going to just let you get away?"

Remus grabbed Peter from behind and opened his mouth. Sirius took the bottle of truth potion and poured the whole thing down Peter's throat.

"You will tell the truth now."

One of the ministry officials came to tell collect them. Peter was taken to the court room by two really scary guards.

They put across their case, then the minister asked Peter the questions that had to be answered.

"Peter were you the Potters secretkeeper?"

"Yes"

"Did you give the details of their whereabouts to He Who Must Not Be Named?"

"Yes"

"Was it you who destroyed the muggle street, killing a number of residents and faking your own death?"

"Yes, that was me."

"Did you frame your friend, Sirius Black?"

"Yes. I had to it was the only way the dark lord would give me the mark."

"That is enough. Jury if you say Pettigrew is innocent raise your hand now."

Only the hand of Dolores Umbridge was raised.

"Those who say Pettigrew is guilty raise your hand now."

Every other hand was raised.

"It seems Mr Black you are free to go. Guards take Mr Pettigrew to Azkaban straight away."

Peter was dragged off. He was screaming for his mother. Serena, Sirius and Remus all left the courtroom together.

They arrived back at Grimmauld place with the biggest smiles. Remus headed into the house first. Sirius stood with Serena at the doorstep. They looked into each others eyes then just as they were going to kiss the door opened. Molly told them to come in tea was on the table.

"Hi." Ginny said as Serena came to sit next to her.

"Hello." Serena replied.

"I'm Ginny Weasley. And who are you?"

"I'm Serena Potter, nice to meet you Ginny."

As soon as Serena had told Ginny her second name, there ears of most of the teenagers around the table pricked.

"Potter," Ron said.

"As in Harry Potter," Hermione finished.

"You know my nephew then." Serena answered.

They all bombarded her with questions and she did her best to answer them. Serena found out the names of almost everyone. There was, Ron and Ginny, Fred and George Weasley. Then there was Hermione Granger and Nymphadora Tonks (who wanted to be called Tonks).

"You do remind me of someone." Tonks said, "Err…..Max…..Maximum Dracula. One of the Daughters of Dracula."

"Do people still listen to us?" Serena asked.

"You are. I knew it. Your music is amazing." Tonks replied. Then she headed over to the music system and put on the New York Live album. "How about this. Crushcrushcrush?"

The kitchen was then filled with the sound of drums and electric guitar. Serena started to tap the beat and then when the words started she sang them. Perfectly intune.

_I got a lot to say to you_

_Yeah I got a lot to say_

_I notice your eyes are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here and it makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies_

Tonks then started to join in. They both stood up and started to do the dance routine from the live performance. They were completely in time. Everyone in the kitchen was watching them.

_Crush crush crush crush crush_

_Two three four_

_Nothing compares to_

_No quiet evening alone_

_Just the one_

_Two of us is counting on_

_That never happens_

_Guess I'm dreaming again_

_Lets be more than_

_This_

_If you wanna play it like a game_

_Well come on, come on lets play_

_Cause I'd rather waste my life pretending_

_Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies_

_They taped over your mouth_

_Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_Your little spies_

_Crush crush crush crush crush_

_Two three four_

_Nothing compares to_

_No quiet evening alone_

_Just the one _

_Two of us is counting on_

_That never happens_

_Guess I'm dreaming again_

_Lets be more than_

_This now_

_Rock and roll baby_

_Don't you know that_

_We're all alone now_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll hey_

_Don't you know baby_

_We're all alone now_

_I need something to sing about_

_Rock and roll hey_

_Don't you know baby_

_We're all alone now_

_You need something to sing about_

_Nothing compares to_

_No quiet evening alone_

_Just the one _

_Two of us is counting on_

_That never happens_

_Guess I'm dreaming again_

_Lets be more than_

_Nothing compares to_

_No quiet evening alone_

_Just the one _

_Two of us is counting on_

_That never happens_

_Guess I'm dreaming again_

_Lets be more than_

_More than this_

When they had finished they took a bow and everyone applauded them.

"Encore" they shouted.

Ginny put the next track on. "high school never ends,"

Again the room was filled with the sound of electric guitar and drums. Tonks and Serena started singing.

_Four years you think for sure_

_That's all you've got to endure_

_All the total dicks_

_The stuck up chicks_

_So superficial so immature_

_Then when you graduate_

_You take a look around and you say hey wait_

_This is the same as where I just came from_

_I thought it was over oh that's just great_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed_

_And who's having sex_

_Who's got the money?_

_Who gets the honeys?_

_Who's kinder cute_

_And who's just a mess?_

_And you still don't have the right look_

_And you don't have the right friends_

_Nothing changes, but the faces, the names and the trends_

_High school never ends_

_Check out the popular kids_

_You'll never guess what Jessica did_

_And how did Mary-Kate loose all the weight_

_And Katie had a baby so I guess tom's straight_

_And the only thing that matters_

_Is climbing up that social ladder_

_Still care about your hair and the car you drive_

_Does it matter if you're sixteen or thirty-five?_

_Reese Witherspoon?_

_She's the prom queen_

_Bill Gates?_

_Captain of the chess team_

_Jack Black?_

_A clown_

_Brad Pitt?_

_The quarterback_

_Seen it all before_

_I want my money back_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed_

_And who's having sex_

_Who's in the club?_

_Who's on the drugs?_

_Who's throwing up before they digest?_

_And you still don't have the right look_

_And you don't have the right friends_

_And you still listen to the same shit you did back then_

_High school never ends_

_High school never ends_

_The whole damn world is just as obsessed_

_With who's the best dressed_

_And who's having sex_

_Who's got the money?_

_Who gets the honeys?_

_Who's kinder cute_

_And who's just a mess?_

_And I still don't have the right look_

_And I still have the same three friends_

_And I'm pretty mush the same as I was back then_

_High school never ends_

_High school never ends_

_And here we go again._

They took another bow. This time though they went to sit back at the table.

"You were really a rock star?" Ron said in amazement.

"Yeah," Serena replied, "Sirius even came to see me in concert."

Everyone turned to look at Sirius. "What are you looking at me for?" He replied.

"That's a very pretty ring Serena," Ginny said.

"Thank you."

"Serena, who did you get it off? People don't get rings like that for any reason." Tonks asked.

Serena tried to see if Sirius wanted her to reveal their secret, but she had paused for too long. Tonks had already worked out who it was.

She whispered into Serena's ear, "Its Sirius isn't it?"

"Yeah," Serena whispered back.

"Congrats," Tonks said, and then she left.

"Come on tell us, who?" Fred and George pestered.

"You do know people keep secrets don't you." Serena replied, "And blackmail doesn't work." She added in a whisper.

Molly sent all of the teens to bed, and then made whoever was left in the kitchen a cup of coffee.

There was only Sirius, Serena, Remus, Molly and Arthur left in the kitchen.

"Look, we can keep the secret too."

"Fine," Serena said. She secretly cast a spell on the door which meant that no one could hear through it.

Serena paused, trying to think of how to put it, "The ring, is from Sirius." She said.

"Congratulations," they said.

"How long have you been engaged for?" Arthur asked.

"erm.." Sirius replied, "A long time"

"When's the wedding?" Remus asked.

"Don't know. We haven't decided yet." Serena replied, and then she left the kitchen.

Serena went back to Sirius' room. She couldn't think about much right now apart from the fact that it had been about twenty years since they had gotten engaged. She didn't want to ruin everything for Sirius, but then she couldn't really stand not being able to have Sirius to herself. It might have been selfish but she had been sent away by her mother to stop a nervous breakdown then when she had come back she had only stayed ten months before she had had to go again and help her friend fight for her mother back. Then she had been taken by the ministry. Serena wasn't the girl she had once been, she was now turning thirty-two, and hadn't spent much time with her fiancé.

Serena was curled up on the end of the bed crying when Sirius walked in. he came and sat with her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm thirty-two in September, and I haven't got really much to show for it." She replied, "I have you, though"

"Hey, think of it this way, I am thirty-two. And when I escaped Azkaban, I was hoping to have a fiancé who was willing to marry me and who wanted kids. I didn't get it because the ministry had taken you away." He told her, "We are supposed to be planning a wedding, so why don't we keep it very low key and get married as soon as possible?"

"I'd like that." Serena said. She had finally stopped crying and had snuggled into Sirius. "The thing is, I want to turn back time. I don't want to have left Hogwarts; I want to have stayed there and spent the time with you and my friends. It has been about twenty years that we have been engaged but we haven't really spent more than a year with each other."

"If I could change it I would."

They stayed up all night and planned their wedding. All they needed to do was to get to the church on time the next day.

Serena woke really early and went to wake Ginny and Hermione up.

"What," Hermione said.

"Wake up. You too Ginny. Could you two come with me now and then we will meet the others later."

"Why?"

"I need to get the flowers and get to the church, and I need two bridesmaids."

"You're getting married." They got up straight away and found the prettiest dresses they had.

Serena went to pick up her dress. She had packed her cases last night. they were just ready to pick up. Sirius was still asleep. So she woke him up.

"Meet you at the church. Tonks and Remus are going to be there and I have my bridesmaids."

"Ok."

Serena wrote a short note to Molly explaining that she had borrowed Ginny and Hermione and that they would be back after lunch. The girls all left the house together. Ginny was carrying the box that had the rings in it. Hermione was carrying Serena's dress and as soon as they had got the flowers Serena carried them.

When they arrived at the church Tonks was already there. She was already dressed for the occasion. She led them into a room off from the main part of the church. Tonks helped Serena into her dress and sorted out their hairs.

Tonks popped her head around the door and saw that Sirius was there, he was dress even smarter than he usually was. Lupin was there with him.

"Tonks can you take the rings to Lupin," Serena asked, Ginny handed the box to Tonks.

"Yeah, I'll come and get you when we are ready."

Serena was panicking slightly, she had only ever dreamt of getting married. Ginny and Hermione were ready, they both looked beautiful. Serena didn't really have time to panic because Tonks came in and said that they were ready for them.

"You'll be fine," Hermione said.

"You will," Ginny said.

"Thanks, you two ready?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," They chimed.

They left the room and started to walk down the isle. Sirius looked around and saw them. He didn't think that this could turn out like it did. Serena, in his eyes, was like a goddess walking towards him in a dream. She was tall and wearing a dress that really flattered her hour glass figure, Sirius was so glad that he had finally been able to marry her.

The vicar read the vows and they repeated them.

"Serena Potter do you take Sirius Black to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do." Then she smiled.

"Sirius Black do you take Serena Potter to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do," then he smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Serena moved in towards Sirius, and they kissed. They were finally a whole.

"Hooray,"

Tonks went and collected the clothes that Serena had worn on the way there. Remus and Tonks took Ginny and Hermione back to the house, while Sirius went back with Serena.

Everyone was waiting in the kitchen. Ginny and Hermione were not telling where they had been. They were being pestered, until the door opened, and Sirius walked in carrying Serena in his arms. They went into the kitchen, where everyone had a glass of champagne. Then Serena went to Sirius' room and got changed. When she came back down, Sirius was waiting for her in the hallway.

"Are you ready for our honeymoon Mrs Black?"

"Yes, I do believe I am."

Sirius sent their luggage to their apartment then they headed outside jumped onto their broomsticks and headed off into the wide open spaces of the country. It was so much fun to be flying again. Serena hadn't been allowed to fly since she had been taken into the care of the ministry.

They arrived at their apartment in Edinburgh before the sun had started to set. Everything was covered in white sheets.

"When did you leave this place?" Serena asked.

"About a year after you did. I heard that you had been put into the custody of the ministry for supposedly selling state secrets."

"Well, they just took me not telling me why, so there." She put her arms around him and kissed him. She had the thought that she would be able to do that more often now.

They took all of the dust covers from the furniture and then relaxed. They hadn't been able to just sit together and talk since she had left. They just snuggled up watching the television.

"Are you still awake?" he asked,

"Yeah, why?"

"Just that I wanted to know,"

"Sirius, there is something on your mind." Serena said turning her head to face him, "I know it, you don't back down from things when you think of it. What?"

"Well, I just wanted to know. Would you want to come back to London see your nephew then maybe just travel the world?"

"That was it,"

"Yes."

"I thought you had something in your head that didn't involve moving anywhere but from the living room into the bedroom."

"If you want to?"

"What do you mean if? What happened to the Sirius who was up for anything?"

"Serena,"

"Yeah," She said, although she had turned to face the telly again.

"You do know that it is three in the morning," He replied, "And would you please get up from my lap. And I will be back for you in a short while."

Serena did as she was told. Then Sirius left her, he walked into their room and shut the door. Serena didn't have a clue what he was doing so she just laid on the sofa watching the door.

**3 months later**

"Are we going to the burrow then?"

"Yeah, give me a minute."

Sirius and Serena landed in the kitchen of the burrow to be greeted by Molly.

"How are you?"

"Fine," Sirius replied, "Have you seen Arthur?"

"He's busy in that workshop of his," Molly answered.

Sirius left to go and see Arthur. Serena went with molly to go and sit in the living room. They both had a cup of coffee and started talking.

"You don't look too well, my dear," Molly stated.

"Well, here's the thing. Sirius doesn't want me to have to go away, but I have this terrible problem. A friend of mine, she's like a sister to me. She's dying."

"And she wants you to go and see her?"

"Yes exactly. But she is a friend from when I was in the orphanage and she now lives in New York."

"Can't Sirius go with you?"

"He has to be here for Harry. And I don't want to get him mixed up in everything. Plus if Sirius goes then my friend will take a bit of a stress. She doesn't like the thought of women giving up their names just so men can own them."

"Well just go and see her, then come straight back."

"Brilliant," Serena replied, "this may sound like a really funny question but when did you tell Arthur that you were pregnant?"

"As soon as I knew for sure, why?" Molly replied.

"I think I may be carrying Sirius' child."

"Tell him. Even if you're not sure he will want to know"

Molly and Serena kept talking until Arthur walked back into the house. He looked really panicked. Sirius followed him in.

"There has been an attack, in the broad daylight. Deatheaters. The village."

"We have to go." Serena said.

"No. You and Molly are going to go back to our flat. We will follow once everything is under control." Sirius said.

Molly went to get some stuff. Arthur followed her. Serena was left with Sirius.

Sirius kept telling her that she had to go. And Serena was arguing that she wasn't going to leave him.

"Serena you are going. No more arguing."

"What about if you die? Is your child going to have to grow up without a father?" Serena replied.

"Serena, you're not?"

"I am. And I am not going to let you put your life in danger. Come with me."

"Serena, your life is more important and I promise that I won't die. The deatheaters left, all we have to do is the tidy up work."

"Don't you dare go and get yourself killed."

"I won't" Sirius kissed her then left with Arthur.

Molly and Serena took the floo powder network to the flat.

Serena headed straight for the kitchen she took two cups from the cupboard and then made coffee.

"I am guessing you told him then?"

"Yeah, but in an attempt to bring him with me. Now all I am afraid of is that fact that he will try and wrap me up in cotton wool."

"Then you're going to have to take him to New York."

"I guess."

"Look, you and your disappearing act wont work this time. Last time you did that you didn't come back for god knows how long. But you were away long enough for your brother to be murdered and your fiancé to be put in Azkaban."


	6. Chapter 6

Authors note: The fifth book happened but Sirius didn't die, it just looked like it

**Authors note: **_The fifth book __**happened**__ but Sirius_** didn't **_die, it just __**looked like it**__!_

_Well he did die but you'll get what I'm on about in this chapter!!_

**Whenever Harry travelled to the ministry.**

"Serena, are you crying again?" Sirius asked.

"What do you think?" She replied. The door was shut between them. Serena had locked herself up in the room again. Sirius was becoming worried.

"You can't lock yourself away forever."

"Can't I. The dark lord killed my child and now I am the one who is suffering." She unlocked the door and Sirius came in to comfort her.

Serena was sitting on the floor in the corner. The whole room was still decorated ready for the baby. But now all of the time and the work had gone to waste, there wouldn't be a child to stay there. She was just sat there staring at the space and crying. Serena had seen her best friend die and she was planning on naming the child after her. But the dark lord had taken her chance of a child away.

Serena had been walking in Hogsmeade when she had been attacked by the Deatheaters. They had beaten her up so much that she had to be taken to St Mungo's. Serena had miscarried. And she was told that she would never be able to have a baby. It had practically killed her. She had always wanted a family; she had wanted that since she was little, she wanted to be able to bring up children of her own and treat them better than she had been treated.

"Serena. Would you please stop crying?" Sirius asked sounding like he was going to start to cry.

Sirius hated to see her upset. It had almost killed her when she found out the news, and now she spent most of her days in the room that they had both decorated. She cried and cried. Sirius wanted her to be happy, but it was like the light had been turned out and she was permanently in the darkness. Sirius sat next to her on the floor.

Serena noticed him put his arm around her. She moved and snuggled into him. She didn't stop crying but she hugged him.

When Serena finally stopped crying, they travelled to London. They had to go to the meeting. Serena didn't really want to go, but Sirius told her that it might make her feel better. He really wanted her to come with him in case she did something really stupid while he was away. He couldn't loose her as well.

Molly was in the hall waiting for them. Sirius went straight through into the kitchen. And Molly took Serena upstairs. Serena looked a mess. Her eyes were red from crying and she just looked like she was on the brink of a nervous breakdown.

Molly cleaned Serena up and started to comfort her. Serena couldn't really live with the fact that she couldn't have the family that she wanted. Sirius didn't want to loose her, but she just wanted to end things. She had had enough. It was too painful to look into Sirius' eyes. She could see that he was hurt inside but she could also see her unborn child in those eyes.

"Molly, Serena!" Remus shouted.

They went downstairs and were greeted by the whole order turning out in force.

"We have to go to the ministry, Are you coming?"

"Yeah," Serena said.

They found Harry in the grasp of a deatheater. They fought the best they could, but Bellatrix caught Sirius with the killing curse. Sirius fell into the veil. Serena's world had finally ended. She saw that Harry was struggling against Remus. Harry looked like he was planning to jump through the veil to find Sirius. No one was restraining Serena.

She ran right up to infront of the veil. She turned around and said, "Don't try and stop me. My life ended long ago. Bye Molly, bye Arthur. Good bye to everyone. Bye Harry. You look so much like my brother." Then with out another thought she turned around and walked straight through.


	7. Chapter 7

It was like living but being dead. Serena found what was left of Sirius. She was still a fully formed human but everything else was spirit like.

Sirius was there. He didn't look anything like when she had last seen him. Serena put her lips against the mist like ones of his.

Suddenly everything changed.

(A/N: The story has parts which are copied and pasted from past chapters at parts of it_. the Italics from now on will be the thoughts of Serena. The __**bold italics will be the thoughts of Sirius.**_)

Serena woke with a start. She had been dreaming. But it had seemed so real. She was being told that she was being taken from the orphanage and going to be put in a very special school of magic. _Hey haven't I already lived this bit. Come on even I would know that. I must be getting a second chance. This is so cool. And I still know what I did before I can change it._

Serena got up, got ready and headed for breakfast. She was hoping that it would just be like any other day. Normal. She would have breakfast, talk to some potential foster parents and then go to town to meet her friends from school. As she walked into the breakfast room she noticed that there were pictures of bunnies being pulled out of hats and magic wands all over the walls. _Look if you're not going to give me another chance then stop. Or is this just my life flashing before my eyes, am I dieing?_

"What?" She asked.

"You are going to a magic boarding school as of the next Monday. So we want to say good bye." Kara said.

"When you come back you must show us some magic tricks!" Henrietta told her.

"Ok, I will. If I am allowed. If not I'm sorry." Serena told her.

"Mickey will take you to get all of your school supplies after breakfast; so hurry up, the train leaves in about twenty minutes." Maxine, the head care worker, informed her.

Serena ate a bowl of cornflakes and headed back upstairs to grab her coat and her bag. She would be leaving this place soon and she wouldn't be coming back if she could help it.

Mickey took her to London. They went to Diagon Ally, to get all of the school supplies. After lunch, Mickey said she could have a wander around on her own for a bit as long as she met him back in the leaky cauldron later.

It was so amazing; there were so many things to buy. Serena had to get a magic wand, and she knew that she couldn't really go to school without one. She was waiting for Ollivander to bring a selection of wands when, a group of boys, maybe a year or two older than her walked in. They were all chatting amongst each other.

"Remus, not again. That is your third wand isn't it." Said the one whose dark hair looked a mess. _My brother maybe I could stop him dieing._

"No it is only my second, James." The boy called Remus replied.

They hadn't noticed that she was there until, Mr Ollivander came back. They all waited patiently. They kept talking but Serena could sense at least them staring at her. She didn't know which one but she could feel the stare of the eyes.

When the wand had found her, she paid for it and then she left. She headed to look in the window of quality quidditch supplies.

Serena was having such a fun time just looking she didn't notice the boys from Ollivander's following her. As she headed into Flourish and Blotts she thought she saw someone who she recognized. She dismissed it and went and bought all of the books that she needed.

Serena headed towards Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Serena was quite a tall girl and she wasn't exactly stick thin; it didn't really take long for Madame Malkin to find some robes that would fit. Serena bought all of her uniform then headed back to the leaky cauldron. She had only just turned to walk back towards Flourish and Blotts when she was stopped. It was one of the boys who had been in Ollivander's.

"Hi. I'm James." He said, "I am guessing that you are going to Hogwarts. Would you like to come for an ice cream with me and my friends? And may I ask what a name could a beautiful girl like you have?"

_Wait think before you answer. _" I would love come for an ice cream just let me go and give my stuff to my care worker." She replied, "Oh and my name if you're interested is, Serena Potter." She then headed back towards the leaky cauldron. Serena didn't get to see the look of shock on James' face. But he was still waiting for her when she got back.

They all had ice cream and were talking about what they were planning on doing when they got to school. The boys were in their second year when they went back, but they didn't take the mick out of her.

When she finally got back to the leaky cauldron Mickey was waiting for her. Serena and Mickey went back to the hotel. They put the school stuff in the room and went to the restaurant for dinner. Serena told Mickey about the boys that she had met in Diagon Alley. Mickey was pleased that she had started to make some friends. He hoped that they would be nice to her when she did get to the school.

**September 1****st**

"Miss you already; I'll see you in the summer." Serena finished her phone call to Mickey. She was already sat on the train and ready to go by the time the station started to get busy.

She could see the boys who she had met in Diagon Alley. They were all saying goodbye to their parents. Serena felt a little jealous they had proper parents to say goodbye to. Serena had made sure that Mickey had stayed the normal side of the barrier; she wasn't going to let him be a part of this new life.

They boys seemed to be looking around to try and find someone. Then James looked towards the train and saw what he was looking for.

"Hey, Serena! Come here would you?" He shouted.

Serena clambered out of the train and onto the platform. Remus and one of the other boys started to haul their luggage into the train. They put their stuff into the compartment that Serena was sat in.

"Mum. This is Serena, you know the girl I told you about." James said.

"Hello." James' mother said, "James has told me that you're a Potter."

"Yes," Serena replied.

"May I ask who your mother was? It's just you may be the last Potter that we have been looking for." The lady asked.

"Sorry, I don't know. I was put into care when I was a baby. They never knew who my parents were." Serena said.

"You are. Just as I thought. Welcome back. It is so nice to see my daughter again." The lady said, "Expect me to write at some point, my sister would have been delighted to see how her niece grew up."

James and Serena climbed back onto the train. Serena seemed to be a bit happier. A little puzzled but all round a bit happier. _I that's how I met mum, it has been so long I couldn't remember. And Sirius is still as wonderful._

"You will never guess what?" James said to his friends.

"What?" They all chorused.

"Serena is my sister!" He told them.

"Never!" One of them said.

They all sat down, and started talking. While Serena took out a book and started to read it. She was planning on becoming a teacher when she left school, so she wasn't going to give up her normal studies.

Serena was happy watching the view from the window as the train passed through the country. When she got bored she took out her sketchpad and started to draw. She had a talent for drawing people but she hadn't really ever had anyone who was willing to sit down and be a model for a few minutes.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black. Nice to meet you." One of the boys said, and held out his hand. _**She is so gorgeous. Shut up brain James will kill me.**_

"It is nice to meet you to, Sirius." She said shaking his hand. _Sirius is lush. He's mine, stuff what anyone thinks._

"I'm Peter Pettigrew." Another said.

"Nice to meet you Peter." Serena replied. _He's a bit weird and I hate him. He killed James._

The other one stood up and bowed, "I, am Remus Lupin."

Serena stood up curtseyed and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Remus." _He's nice. Not boyfriend material but he is kind and polite._

They all started to tell Serena about everything that went on at Hogwarts. She sat listening and one by one she drew them all. They all had a really good laugh. They all happened to be in Gryffindor. They said that if she was sorted into that house then they would save her a seat.

When they reached the castle Serena found that she had to go a different way to the school that the boys. She was shown to the boats. All of the first years were taken across the lake. They were then shown into a small room. They could all hear the sound of all the other students chattering away. _This is like all the same. Can we skip this bit?_

**Common room**

Serena went to her room and collected her sketch book and colours. She walked into the common room and sat in front of the fire. She was finishing the picture of the countryside when the boys walked in. They all came to sit around her. Sirius was very interested in what she had been drawing. She showed him all of the drawings that she had done. There were some of the orphanage and others of day trips out, and then there were the ones that she had done in Diagon Alley and lastly the ones that she had done on the train.

"Oh wow. I didn't know you could draw like that," Sirius commented. _**Didn't she sketch me on the train? I wonder what I look like.**_

"Thank you. I didn't know people could be so nice," Serena replied. _He is so lush, and he is leaning over the back of the chair; breathing on the back of my neck. Is he intentionally doing that?_

"He doesn't know how to be nice," James replied.

"Whatever," Serena told him. _Leave it out. Sirius is the nicest person I have had the chance to meet twice._

"What are you planning to do with the sketch book when you have finished it?" Sirius asked. _**I want it, if she's just going to throw it away.**_

"I was going to burn it, or just send it to somewhere no one would ever find it." Serena replied. _He's not getting it._

"But all of that work wouldn't be seen," Sirius pointed out.

"That's the point. I don't really like to share my work with anyone." Serena told him. Then she got up and left the common room.

**Late June**

"You in detention again?" Serena asked. _Poor Sirius, he's still lush though._

"Yeah. How did you do in your exams?" Sirius told her. _**Maybe she will stay and talk to me. I think I'm falling in love.**_

"I did really well, thanks. What did you get detention for?" Serena replied.

"I got caught by Filch. I was running along a corridor. Life's tough in it," Sirius explained.

"See you later then." Sirius said.

Serena nodded, and then she turned around and headed towards the school grounds. She really liked Sirius but didn't want to tell him in case he didn't feel the same. She was going to sit by the lake and do some more sketches. _I don't just like him. I love him._

James was sat in the spot that Serena was looking for. He had the rest of his mates that weren't in detention around him. Remus saw her, so she had to go and sit with them.

"What you up to?" Remus asked.

"Well I was going to find nice peaceful spot and do some drawing. I will miss this place over the summer." She replied.

"Sirius' in detention again." James informed her.

"I know," She replied.

Serena sat next to Peter. She took out her sketch book from her bag and started to draw the castle. It was a huge place, and she loved it very much, but she was going to miss it.

She just drew quietly, and wasn't disturbed until a friend of hers came along. The boys had been giving her pointers on her drawing, but she had found some other friends when she was sat in the common room.

"Serena, are you coming to the library?" a second year asked.

"Of course, just give me a minute Lily." She replied.

"You know Lily Evans, you could have told me." James said.

"Why, you'd only ask questions which I haven't got answers to." Serena told him. _And I know you fancy the pants off of her._

Lily and Serna went to the library. Lily was doing a little light reading, while Serena was drawing. They were both quite content. They had taken up a whole table at the back of the library. No one seemed to be there, they all seemed to be outside.

"Serena." Lily said.

"Um, yeah," She replied.

"You seem to have something on your mind," Lily continued, "Have you got a crush?"

"Yeah," Serena replied again.

"Well tell me about him," Lily pestered.

"He's in your year. He is really funny, and that is all I am telling you." _Extremely gorgeous as well._

"That isn't helpful. He could be anyone." Lily said.

"Well think about this. I can't concentrate, and all I seem to think about is him. And the care workers back home will kill me."

"Oh. I get it now. It's Sirius. Tell him how you feel. He will understand."

"And what if he doesn't feel the same way?" Serena pointed out.

"All you can do is try," Lily reminded her.

Serena left the library shortly after she had finished her conversation with Lily. She was heading back to the common room, when she walked into Sirius in one of the corridors. He seemed to be in a hurry.

"Serena, could I talk to you?" he asked. _** She is so gorgeous. I don't care what James says. I don't want anyone else to have her.**_

"Yeah what?" She replied. _He's mine. No one else's. Ladies just leave now._

"In private!" Sirius hissed. He lead her along the corridor and into one of the secret passages.

"What?" Serena asked again.

"I have this really, really important thing to ask of you." He told her.

She nodded in agreement that she wouldn't tell another soul.

"You must have guessed that there is someone in Gryffindor who really fancies you."

"Yes I know. But it seems that there is more than one who is after me."

"Well. I have recently been told that one of those people is willing to do anything to get at you. I don't want you to get hurt, because…"

"You don't want me to get hurt because, you care about me; being the younger sister of a trouble maker and all." Serena finished. _Or rather, you fancy the pants off me, and are too embarrassed to admit it._

"Well, not just that; but if that is how you feel about it. If James tells you anything more, please tell me. I care about you more than you imagine. And I don't want to lose you." Sirius said. _**She's playing tricks on me. Trying to get me to say how I really feel about her. She won't tell me her feelings though will she.**_

Before he could turn to walk away, Serena dropped all of the stuff she was carrying and gave him a huge cuddle. "I care for you more than I care for my own safety Sirius." She whispered. _Blown it haven't I. __**she likes me.**_

Sirius pushed her back slightly. He then lifted her head, there were tears streaming down her face. He brushed away the tears, and leaned in to kiss her. He just kissed her lightly at first not knowing if she wanted the same thing. Then Serena started to respond, she started to kiss him back. They both grabbed the other and started to deepen the kiss.

They had completely forgotten that reality existed until,

"SIRIUS!" _Bugger, he had to walk in and ruin it didn't he. __**I'm going to die, but she kissed me.**_

The two broke apart, Serena picked up her books and headed back to where she had come from. She heard the heated argument between, James and Sirius.

"What were you doing? That's my little sister," James shouted.

"Yeah, well do you expect me to just stand and watch as she is torn apart by everyone else who wants a piece of her?" Sirius replied, in a very angry tone. _**They would only break her heart. I won't promise. Cross my heart and hope to die.**_

"No. But don't make her think she loves you. She is still only a first year. And you should just keep her safe. Don't you dare, decide that she has to be kept from the world, because you just want her," James replied.

"Look I love her," Sirius replied, being calm, "I love her, ok. I don't want to see her get hurt because that would hurt me. And if you hadn't noticed I have been the only one who hasn't tried to take her by performing magic tricks. All I have done is listen to her and talk about school." _**He isn't going to believe me.**_

"Just leave her alone."

Serena didn't really leave, she just moved along the corridor. She was still within earshot so heard the whole thing. She finally had the proof she needed that Sirius loved her back but she also had a brother that wouldn't let her go with his best friend.

**The train home**

Serena was sat at the window seat again. This time she wasn't drawing and she wasn't talking. She was daydreaming about what would happen when she got home. She didn't know whether she would be going back to the orphanage or not.

"Are you ok?" Remus asked.

"No." _I love someone I can't have._

"Would you like to tell me why?" He asked. _Think fast can't tell him the truth._

"Depends. I have had the best school year ever, I have a place for next year but it all depends on whether anybody fosters me during the holidays. If they do, I could be taken so far away that I will never be able to return." Serena told him. _**I can't loose her.**_

"Well, think of it this way. You will always be able to keep in contact with us. We will always be glad to hear from you. Sister of the great seeker and mischief maker, James Potter." Remus told her.

Serena gained a smile. They all shared a box of every flavour beans. It was like they had all been friends since they had first learned how to walk and talk. They had so much fun.

When the train pulled into the station, James, Remus and Peter took all of the luggage and put it on the platform. Serena and Sirius stayed behind just for a few moments.

Serena leaned towards Sirius, and said, "I expect to hear from you over the summer," She then kissed him on the cheek. _ If you forget about me, don't expect another kiss._

They both left the train and headed towards their luggage. They all headed back towards the muggle world.

All of the boys headed towards their parents, but Serena couldn't see Mickey or anyone else who she knew from the orphanage. But then James came walking over.

"Don't look so lost little lady. You're coming home with us." He then lead her towards his, no their family.

**August**

"Serena would you please come downstairs. We're going to Diagon Alley." Mrs Potter shouted up the stairs.

Serena came down, dressed like she had just come from a Goth convention. Mrs Potter didn't shout she just told her that she wasn't going to get anyone to notice her if she went around dressed like that all the time.

They all headed for the Leaky Cauldron via floo powder. When they arrived, Mrs Potter gave Serena and James a bag of money each, she told them to spend it wisely, and that they should meet her back here before seven.

They both set off. Serena was planning on getting some books which would mean she wasn't just studying what she had to. James was off to find his friends.

Serena was in Flourish and Blotts looking at random books when she found someone was tickling her side. "Sirius!" She said.

"Why would I be Sirius?" Came the voice.

Serena turned around and saw Lucius Malfoy. "I don't know; look would you just leave me alone. If you haven't noticed I'm in the middle of a Goth phase."

"I don't want to leave you alone though. You do know how cute you look don't you." Lucius persisted. He kept talking for ages, and Serena kept telling him to leave her alone.

"Would you come with me? I have a surprise for you" He said, there was a look of evil on his face.

"No, if you're not lucky you'll be the one getting the surprise." Serena threatened.

"What are you going to do? Get your brother on to me. Oooh I'm scared."

"No. I'll get you." She took out her wand and pointed it at Malfoy. "You're a seventh year right."

"Yeah, why?"

"Reduceo," Serena then legged it.

When she got out into the sun, she ran. She didn't really know which way would be best she just ran. She wasn't looking where she was going. And bumped into the person who she had missed so much.

"Serena. What's wrong?" The sound of his voice was such a comfort. She hadn't heard it for so long she savoured every syllable.

"Sirius. Nothing, not now you're here," She replied, and held him even tighter. _I love you._

"Funny question, why?" Sirius asked.

"Lucius Malfoy." She replied, "Just lost the length of something he will need in the near future." _** You didn't.**_

Sirius took Serena to get some ice cream. They found James and the others sitting there. James saw Serena and jumped up from his seat. He was about to say something to Sirius when Remus got up and took Serena and sat her down. Sirius went to get some ice cream.

Sirius told the others about what had happened. They were all very shocked.

"you can be really bad," James said. _Thank you._

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Because if he was going to hurt me, I would hurt him in a way that would really affect him when it comes to keeping the Malfoy family line going."

"You actually did it then," Sirius said. _He doesn't believe me. __**She had better not do it to any of us then. Very funny though.**_

"Simple spell. Meant to get his nose missed. I need to sort out my aim." _ I'm guessing they are going to watch out when I am casting spells._

"You did it on purpose though." Remus said.

"Fine, yes I did it on purpose. He deserved it. Trying to chat me up like he did. Now he is the one with the small problem."


	8. Chapter 8

February

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs in this chapter!!**

**February**

"Hi, did you miss me?" _Of course he did, but I want to know. What happens if because I changed things he has another woman?_

"Serena you know I missed you every single second that you were gone," Sirius replied. _**She looks beautiful. That dress, it shows off her figure just right. Brain shut up. We're just friends at the minute.**_

They were in the room of requirement. Sirius had asked to meet her there.

"What, would you like to see me about?" _It has to be something good. He wouldn't ask me here unless it was important._

_**What if she says no? Oh my god, I'm the one panicking! **_"Serena, would you be my girlfriend?" _He's fit, he's gorgeous, he's a brilliant kisser, and he's mine!_

_**She's gonna say no. Isn't she? **_

"Yes." Serena replied.

Then they kissed properly this time. Serena loved him and Sirius loved her. It was like magic. Serena put a spell on the door so that it locked; no one was going to walk in on them this time.

It was about eleven when they finally started to head back to the Gryffindor tower. They had to go through a lot of secret passageways, and every time they were in one, they kissed. It was so romantic; Sirius had finally gotten the girl of his dreams. Serena was head over heals in love.

They walked into the Gryffindor common room together. No one was there, but they didn't care. They said good night to each other then left the go to their separate dorms.

_I must be the luckiest girl alive. _Then she fell asleep.

When she arrived in the common room that morning she was greeted with a piece of parchment. On it were written the words to a song that she had learned when she had been really little.

On the paper at the bottom there was a little note scribbled in pencil. "I would love to hear you sing," _Sirius._

_You do know how to get on peoples nerves._ Serena spent that day trying to remember the tune and trying to get her head around the words. Every now and again, a part of the song would come to her head with the music behind it. She tried to piece the puzzle together, but it just didn't seem to want to go.

"How are you doing? You seem to be entranced by that piece of paper," Sirius said when she walked back into the common room.

"Well you sent me it," _You must be joking, if you think that I would wander around with a piece of paper for nothing._

"I did not. I wouldn't send you a piece of paper with a lot of words on it unless it meant something." _**What is she going on about?**_

"Ok, who did then?"

"Don't know, but what is it?"

"It's a song."

"Sing it then," Sirius replied. _**I would love to hear her sing. She must be brilliant.**_

"You think you own whatever land you land on,

The earth is just a dead thing you can claim,

But I know every rock and tree and creature,

Has a life, has a spirit has a name," Serena sang.

"Is that it?"

"No, that was the first verse, but if you think I am singing the rest I'm not."

Sirius picked her up and whisked her out of the common room before she could say quidditch. She didn't know what was going on. But she didn't complain. Sirius took her to a little cove near the lake. He put her down on a rock near the edge.

"May I ask why you have brought me here?"

"Sing," Then he sat down next to her.

"Really,"

"Just sing, your voice is so beautiful, just sing," He replied.

"You think you own whatever land you land on,

The earth is just a dead thing you can claim,

But I know every rock, and tree and creature,

Has a life, has a spirit, has a name.

"You think the only people who are people,

Are people who look and think like you?

But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger,

You'll learn things you never knew you never knew,"

"Keep going,"

There were allsorts of little woodland creatures coming to see what the commotion was.

"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon?

Or asked the grinning bob cat why he grins?

Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain?

Can you paint with all the colour of the wind?

Can you paint with all the colours of the wind?

"Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest,

Come taste the sun sweet berries of the earth,

Come roll in all the riches all around you,

And for once never wonder what their worth,

"The rainstorm and the river are my brothers,

The heron and the otter are my friends,

And we are all connected to each other,

In a circle in a hoop that never ends,

"How high does a sycamore grow?

If you cut it down then you'll never know,

"And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon,

For whether we are white or copper skinned,

We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain,

Need to paint with all the colours of the wind,

"You can own the earth and still all you own is earth until,

You can paint with all the colours of the wind,"

"Wow," Sirius replied, _**That was better than words can describe, Serena has the voice of an Angel.**_

"Yeah she has the voice of an angel but when you put a curse on the words it can also be a death sentence,"

Voldemort walked out from behind one of the bigger rocks.

"You leave her alone," Sirius shouted.

"Run. Run little boy. Tell your friends I'm here, and while you're at it tell your teachers. But I am taking pretty little Serena with me. Get her back if you dare." Then he strode straight towards Serena. He stuck his wand in her back, "Sing little girl. Sing like your life depended on it."

"Serena,"

"Shut it. Your life depends on this so sing."

Serena started singing again. This time she started to disappear. She was leaving Hogwarts. She saw Sirius running towards the school. Then that was it. She was stood in a dark room that was only lit by the glowing embers of the fire.

"I swear that you will regret this one day,"

"Look shouting at me won't take you back. Neither will singing." Voldemort said.

_I hate you. You took me from my home. I hate you. You good for nothing twofaced bastard._

"Don't swear at me missy. I can tell what you're thinking. And I don't like it. CRUCICO"

Serena was in pain, but she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of her screams. She just kept her mouth shut and felt the pain.

**Sirius' 7****th**** year, Serena's 6****th**** year of Hogwarts.**

"Welcome to our new students, and hello to our old. As some of you know it is four years since we lost one of our students to the dark lord. We have news from the ministry to say that she has been saved from their imprisonment. And to business, the forbidden forest is out of bounds as usual, and there is a new extended list of things that are not allowed in school. If you wish to read it, it will be in Mr Filch's office. You may now tuck in." The head master finished then the plates filled with the delicious banquet.

_**She's coming back. I am so happy. I thought she was never going to come back.**_ "It's brilliant isn't it? Serena is finally free from the dark lord."

"I suppose, but it all depends on what sort of state she's in," James replied.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Well she has been trapped and under the care of the dark lord for four years. They will have tortured her and they will have hurt her. I don't know if she will be the same ever again."

**Ministry of magic**

"Look will you just pack it in."

"I have to ask you these questions,"

"Well I don't want to answer them. I got kidnapped. They kept me in this house sort of place. Not much light. I'm now anaemic. I was well looked after, one of them even taught me the Hogwarts school syllabus. They taught me all the dark magic, and then told me that if I was good they wouldn't torture me. If you haven't noticed they even bought me new clothes. The death eaters are not as mean as you think."

"Did they tell you any of their plans?"

"No. They didn't. I think it's called need to know. I didn't need to know so they didn't tell me." Serena replied, "Please can you just take me to St Mungo's then back to Hogwarts. I don't want to answer questions"

**Hogwarts (April)**

The boy's were sitting in the great hall eating breakfast when it arrived. There was a letter that was addressed to all four of them.

It read: Dear my friends. Missed you all lots. Hope to see you soon. Serena. P.S. If you want to contact me, don't try. I'll be with you before the sun sets tonight.

"Serena's coming back."

"My sisters ok."

_**My precious is coming back to me.**_

"Friends forever,"

**St Mungo's**

"You may go home,"

"Thank you. I hate this place. No offence but I don't really like hospitals their a bit too white."

Serena was taken back to her parent's house. Where she was figuratively wrapped in cotton wool. Her mother didn't want to let her go, but her dad said that if she wanted to go back to Hogwarts she could.

"Thank you daddy. I do love you mum, to bits, it's just I want to go back to school. There is so much that I haven't learned, and my sketch book and all my friends are there."

**Hogwarts**

"Pupils of Hogwarts, you have all been gathered here tonight to welcome back a student who has spent the last four years as a prisoner of the dark lord. Welcome Miss Serena Potter,"

Serene walked tentatively into the great hall. Everything was quiet as she walked through the doors. Then everyone turned to look at her. Suddenly there was a huge round of applause. Everyone, apart from some of the slytherins, was cheering.

The professor beckoned her to the front of the hall, and asked her to say a few words.

"Sorry, but I'm not really very good at talking top large crowds of people." She started. Then she paused, "I want to thank you all for the applause that you gave me as I walked in. I am very thankful that this school is still here to come back to, and I thank all my friends and teachers for not giving up on me. Hope can bring you through anything. Thank you."

Serena went to sit back down at the Gryffindor table. There was another huge round of applause. Serena sat in between Sirius and James.

The professor finished his speech then everyone started eating.

When they had eaten all that they could, the boys started asking Serena questions. All she said that she wasn't going to answer any of them, because it had been a traumatic experience.

Sirius put his arm around her, and so did James. Serena was given the biggest hug that she could have ever asked for.

When everyone left the hall the sun was just setting.

"You kept your promise then,"

"Of course I did. I said I would be back with you before the sun set. The sun is now just starting to set."

The next day Serena was called into her head of house's office.

"Miss Potter. As you know you were not here for your OWLs, and You have not yet completed a full year of studies for your NEWTs neither. I must ask would you like to sit your OWLs now and do extra classes over the summer to get caught up for your NEWTs?"

"Professor. I would like to sit my OWLs now. Then could I sit my NEWTs when the seventh years sit theirs?"

"But that only gives you till the beginning of June to study."

"I know. I have had a tough time but the only things that pulled me through were, hope and the fact that there was a death eater who was willing to teach me the syllabus. I was taught everything that I needed to know. It kept me out of his way so the dark lord allowed it. All I need to do is revise."

"Done. Come back here after break then you can sit your first OWL."

Serena ran out of the classroom and towards the quidditch pitch. Her brother was practicing for the next match. Serena sat in the stands till the practice was over. Then James flew to see her.

"Hello. Didn't think I would see you here."

"Well I'm here. Look I can't fly. Can you help me?"

"Yeah of course." James replied, "There's something else that you need to tell me isn't there?"

"Yeah, guess who leave school with all of their qualifications a year before they should?"

"You,"

Serena then ran to the pitch. James was waiting for her. He had a spare broom.

They spent all of break flying. And Serena was actually pretty good at it.

When the bell rang, Serena ran to her head of house's office.

She sat down and completed every test One after another. Then her head of house tested he with the practical. Serena didn't get to know how well she did, but she was asked what NEWTs she had been planning on taking.

**1 week later**

Serena was in the great hall with Sirius and James. They were talking and snacking on breakfast when a letter arrived for Serena.

She read it and was shocked.

The letter read,

Dear Miss Potter,

We are glad to inform you that even though you have been kept away from your studies. You have passed every OWL that you sat with full marks. Including your practical. You also have the chance to sit your NEWTs early if you wish. Just talk to your head of house.

Mr B Crouch

"I'm good. Who's the best? I am."

Sirius read the letter then James. They both agreed that she was brilliant. They all went to see their head of house together. Serena was given the chance to sit her final exams early. She said she was going to stay at Hogwarts even after the results were given.

"You must be the luckiest girl alive," Sirius pointed out when they headed back to the common room. _**Although it is debatable whether you are the luckiest person alive. It is so wonderful to have you back.**_

"Thanks, but honestly. I am just lucky plus I get to leave here with you. It is so amazing," Serena replied. _Oh and watch out. I was taught how to read minds as well. I know what you are thinking. I also know what I am thinking, you're gorgeous._

They arrived in the common room to find it empty. There wasn't anyone there. But there was a letter addressed to James. He read it then headed straight back out of the common room.

"Serena. I know I haven't seen you in about four years, but I still feel the same way about you." Then he got down on one knee.

"Sirius,"

"Miss Serena Potter, will you do me the honour of becoming my other half?"

_Oh god. Thought this might happen. Actually hoped it would happen. But I never thought about how I would answer._

"Sirius, there has been many things that have come between us. And I don't want to…

"If you don't want to fine,"

"Sirius at least let me finish. There have been many things that have come between us. Including me being taken away by the dark lord. When I arrived back here, I didn't know whether you still loved me. And I don't want to ever have to put you through the pain of loosing me again."

"I don't care how much pain, I love you with all my heart and I will never stop loving you."

"Sirius if this is the only thing I can do to make both of us eternally happy then I will marry you."

Sirius stood up and put the ring on Serena's finger. Then he kissed her. The minutes seemed to fly past. They didn't even realise when James walked in behind them. When they finally broke apart someone said,

"Serena,"

"Lily,"

Serena went and gave Lily a hug. And Sirius went to see James. They were at different sides of the common room but every word of both conversations seemed to edge around the same thing.

"Lily, I didn't know you were engaged?" Serena asked.

"I didn't know you were either, Serena?" Lily replied.

"James you didn't?" Sirius questioned.

"I did. Well we have been engaged since September, and as you know we are planning on getting married in June," James told Sirius.

"Who did you get engaged to?" Serena asked

"Your brother, you?" Lily replied.

"My brother's best friend." Serena answered.

"How do you think your mothers going to take this?" Sirius asked.

"Don't know, not sure when we should tell her yet?" James responded.

"You know you are going to have to tell her. Especially if you're going to have to live under her roof for a bit." Sirius stated.

"I know." James retaliated.

"You will never guess what?" Lily said.

"What?" Serena replied.

"I'm going to have a baby." Lily announced.

"Congratulations."

**May**

Everyone was nervous about the NEWTs. Serena was getting in a muddle quite often. Sirius was actually studying. Lily was fretting about whether she would get the facts in the right order. Remus was quizzing Peter. Peter was quizzing Remus. James was practicing for his practical assessments. The whole of the common room was taken up with people studying. There had even been reports that the library was full.

Serena went into the exams like everyone else. She sat at her desk and was prepared to work hard to pass.

"You may start." The professor said.

Serena opened her exam paper, and saw the questions. She knew that she would be able to get full marks. She sat there scribbling away until the last second.

It was the same with every exam. Serena waited till she was told she could start, and then she scribbled away. When it came to the practical exams she was the only one who wasn't nervous.

She was asked to perform a certain amount of spells. Then she was asked to leave. It was so easy. Serena was actually enjoying herself. When she had finished her last exam she wandered out of the castle and down to the lake. She found Sirius sitting there with her sketch book.

"What have you got that for?" She whispered in his ear. _He missed me while I was gone. Took the book to remember me._

"Just looking at your work," He replied.

Serena sat down next to him. He had his back resting on the tree so she rested her head on his chest. She loved him and she wasn't about to let any one like the dark lord take her away from him again.

They just sat there until the stars came out. And they still sat there. They were looking at the stars and just talking about anything when they decided that they were drifting apart somehow. Sirius said the he had been wondering about her feelings towards him. And Serena said that she had been wondering about his feelings towards her. They didn't want to drift apart but it did seem possible.

"What if I did something amazing?" Serena asked.

"Like what?" Sirius enquired.

Serena didn't say another thing, she just lay on his chest trying to patch her brainwaves to his.

_Sirius can you hear me?_

_**Serena are you in my head? Because if you are that is very amazing.**_

_Sirius you know you thought we were drifting apart would this fix it?_

At that point Serena stopped. She moved and placed her self on his lap. Then she kissed him.

This time it wasn't a normal kiss. This one had depth. Serena really put her all into trying to bring Sirius back to her. She moved her tongue along the side of his mouth, and Sirius moved his along the side of hers. Sirius put her arms around her and decided he wasn't going to let go.

_**I have to stop this. We're still in school any one could catch us. Although…**_

**August**

Everyone was sat around the kitchen table in Serena and James' mum's house. They were all waiting for their NEWT results. Serena was drinking wine. Sirius and James were drinking butterbeer. And Lily was drinking black coffee.

They had all been so happy when they had gotten off the train. Sirius and Lily had come home with Serena and James. It was like a proper family get together.

Suddenly there was a knock at the window and an owl came flying in. It dropped four letters on the table then flew back out again.

Serena took hers and read it:

NEWT LEVEL RESULTS

PASS GRADES:

Outstanding (O) Exceeds Expectations (E) Acceptable (A)

FAILGRADES:

Poor (P) Dreadful (D) Troll (T)

SERENA ROXANNE POTTER HAS ACHIEVED:

Astronomy: O

Care of Magical Creatures: O

Charms: O

Defence Against The Dark arts: O

Divination: O

Herbology: O

History Of Magic: O

Potions: O

Transfiguration: O

Muggle Studies: O

Serena screamed.

"What?"

"I passed. I passed. I passed." She screamed.

Her mum took her letter off her and read it herself. She almost fainted. "Ten NEWTs, and you took them a year early."

Everyone else looked at their letters. James got seven NEWTs, Sirius got eight NEWTs and Lily got nine. Everyone was thrilled.

It was a whole day of people being happy and running around shouting. They were sixteen and seventeen but they were just as hyper as if they were still ten.

Sirius and Serena were bouncing around the living room for most of the day. They were both screaming with the delight of actually passing their exams. Serena was even more ecstatic than the rest of them. She had passed her NEWTs and she had only had a couple of months to learn everything.

Serena and Sirius had set a date. They were planning on getting married on midsummer. It was to be a right royal affair.

Serena had been shopping for all of the dresses. She was having Lily as her chief bridesmaid. Serena had chosen Ivy and Scarlet to be the other bridesmaids. The bridesmaid dresses were going to be a brilliant white; whereas Serena was going to get married in a black dress.

Sirius had chosen James as his best man. Remus and Peter were both going to be the ring bearers.

Serena's mother was fretting over the guest list. She had demanded that at least some of Sirius' family turn up. Sirius had refused point blank and had been put in his place. Lily was busy trying to sort out the flowers and Serena was just trying to stay calm.

Everyone was excited for the big day. It was to be the second wedding for the family in that year. Serena's dad even started to cry when she told them she was getting married.

**Midsummer (1 Year later)**

It was the day of the wedding and Sirius was getting nervous. His mother was going to see him and his bride for the first time in a long time.

Serena was petrified. She had invited those people who were her friends when she was at Hogwarts and she had invited some of the Death eaters who had looked after her, (On one condition. They didn't try to kill anyone; it was to be a day of complete celebration).

Serena was fitted into her dress and had had her hair done by the time the guests had just started to arrive. She was really panicking, it was supposed to be her big day but she had never really ever thought that it would turn out the way it had done.

_Ok. Calm down. Last time this happened it was a small wedding with only Tonks, Remus, Hermione and Ginny. There is nothing to worry about. Sirius loves you just as much as he did then. I am so going to marry the man of my dreams, and live a proper happy ever after._

_**Calm down. Nothing to worry about. There are lots of people there but they are all here for the same thing. Their here to see me marry Serena, nothing else. I am going to marry my one and only, then I plan on taking her away from all of this for our honeymoon. I don't care what my mother thinks, Serena is my one. And think of everything I will be able to do. I will be able to look after her like she is me, I will be able to give her the kiss of love she deserves everyday. Nothing is going to stop this.**_

After everyone was seated and Sirius was in his place at the altar, Serena was given her flowers.

"Lily. You are a star. I didn't think there were going to be any flowers." Serena said.

"There was always going to be flowers, you were just that nervous I didn't want to give them to you. Just in case you pulled the heads off them."

Serena started to walk down the isle. There was the music playing in the back ground. There were a lot of people gasping and staring. There was a mixed opinion on Serena's dress.

"I didn't know Serena was a Goth." Serena's aunty muttered to her uncle.

"But doesn't she look pretty." He whispered back.

Serena was focused on the look that was going to be on Sirius' face when he saw her at the altar. Serena's dad was at her side walking down with her.

Serena's dress was full length and trailing along the floor slightly behind her. It was fitted to her every curve and she looked amazing. Serena's dress was covered in swirls made out of black sequins and very delicate embroidery. The whole of the dress was black and It really stood out against all of the white of the wedding.

Lily was behind Serena. Lily looked smashing, even though she did seem to have an extremely big waistline, (She was carrying baby Harry at this point). Ivy and Scarlet were walking either side of Lily. All the bridesmaids look smashing. The sequins on their dresses sparkles as the sun hit them. Lily's dress was full length but didn't really trail along the floor. Scarlet and Ivy's dresses were both knee length and had the same pattern as Lily's.

Sirius turned and saw Serena. He didn't show it but Serena had caught the thought in his mind. He was gob smacked. He really liked the dress on her.

_**Wow. I didn't think she could look any more beautiful than she did every day but then I was wrong. She is completely DDG!**_

Authors note – DDG Drop Dead Gorgeous

_My life is complete. God don't you dare take me away now._

When Serena reached the alter there were a lot of sighs. Everything seemed to be perfect. The bridesmaids and her dad took their seats and the ceremony began.

"Now before we begin I must ask, is there any one here today who knows of a reason why these two people may not be joined in holy matrimony? Speak now or forever hold your peace"

Serena turned to look at all of the guests. No one had stood up and no one had declared anything. So she turned back to Sirius.

"Sirius Black do you take Serena Potter to be your Lawful wedded wife?"

"I do,"

"To love and to hold, through sickness and in health,"

"I do,"

"Serena Potter do you take Sirius Black to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do,"

"To love and to hold, through sickness and in health,"

"I do,"

"In front of all these wonderful people gathered here today, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sirius leaned in to kiss her. And as they kissed, there were cheers of joy ringing through the church.

Sirius and Serena walked out of the church slowly. And as they did they were covered in confetti. They were so happy. And it was truly the best day of their lives.


	9. Chapter 9

Serena ran to her room. She picked up her final case and ran back to Sirius. They were ready to set off on their honeymoon.

"Serena, don't forget we want you to have a good time. Don't you dare get yourself killed?" James exclaimed.

"I won't. You can trust me on that."

Lily just gave her a big hug and Ivy and Scarlet waved good by sobbing into their tissues.

Sirius and Serena were half way to the airport when they finally had time to reflect on what had just happened.

"That was brilliant,"

"I know Sirius. You are the only one who I would want to spend the rest of my whole life with."

"I'm the luckiest man alive," then he kissed her.

"Here we are New York City."

Sirius took Serena and led her to the limo that was waiting for them. Her picked her up and dropped her into the back seat.

Serena was still wearing her wedding dress and Sirius was still wearing his suit. They looked a right pair. They were sitting in the back of the limo and they were looking at all the wonderful shops and streets, while huddling together.

"I Love New York," Serena said, "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Just as long as you love me more,"

"Of course."

When they arrived at the hotel Sirius lifted her out of the car and they were shown straight to the honeymoon suite.

Everything was beautiful and there was a bottle of champagne waiting for them. Serena got changed out of her wedding dress and Sirius got changed out of the suit. They were both wearing their party clothes and were planning on spending time in the nightlife of New York.

"You look stunning," _**She does, can't really believe it but she looks gorgeous and she's mine. There isn't anyone who could take her away from me now.**_

They headed out of the hotel and took a cab to the best party in Manhattan. They spent all night dancing and drinking. They were having so much fun. It was unbelievable how much they had actually drunk and yet they were still acting like they were completely sober. The sun was just starting to rise when they headed back to the hotel. They ran straight to their room and both just crashed on the bed. They were that tired.

**July**

Sirius and Serena had just finished moving into their flat in Edinburgh. They had moved all of their stuff in, in boxes and they had just finished unpacking.

"Wow."

"Yeah I know. I didn't think we were really too good at really the decorating thing." Sirius replied.

"Sirius what do you know," She said punching him lightly in the arm, "I spent a lot of time painting this place. If you hadn't noticed all of walls have been painted with unique patterns and designs,"

"Do you always paint like that? Because if you do, we will not ever have to work ever. You can just sell a couple of paintings."

"No, you can just go to work."

They both started tickling each other. Sirius was laughing and Serena who was extremely ticklish was screaming. They chased each other around the sofa and by the time they had finished they were lying on top of each other on the sofa.

Serena kissed him. She wasn't going to loose him in this life. Sirius was hers for as long as they both lived.

**Some hours later**

Serena was stood I in the kitchen, wearing only her bra and knickers, making coffee. She seemed too happy for words to describe.

"Coffees here!" She shouted.

Sirius walked into the kitchen, wearing only his boxers. "H, A, P, P, Y?"

"Yeah," Serena replied, then picked up her mug and started to drink her coffee.

Sirius came up behind her. He put his arms around her waist and kissed the back of her neck. "You are gorgeous. I can't believe that you are still mine."

Ring ring.

Ring ring.

"Sirius move," Serena said as she went to pick up the phone.

"Serena!"

"Mum, what?"

"Serena, It's James. He's …

"Mum, what's happened to James?"

"he's … He's dead." Then there was the sound of some one breaking down into tears.

"Mum. Calm down we're coming." She put the phone down and went to get ready.

"Sirius, hurry up. We have to go and see mum. She's in a terrible state. James is dead."

**Serena's mum's house**

"Mum, calm down. I know, I know," Serena was trying to comfort her poor mother; while trying to keep her emotions in check.

Serena had lost her father only a month ago. The loss had really hit her mother hard, now there was another two Potter's missing.

"Look, maybe just maybe Harry is ok."

"Harry's fine," Her mother said between sobs, "Dumbledore is going to make him live with Lily's sister. He thinks it will be best."

"Mum, don't be sad. Please. I don't like to see you crying."

Serena was the only one who was in the house with her mother. Sirius had gone to see about baby Harry.

"Serena, if I die don't be sad. I don't want you to be sad. I can't stand this. I lost my husband and now I've lost my son. I won't get to see my grandson ever again, and you have a family."

"Mum, don't talk like that." Serena replied starting to cry herself, "Look you still have me; I'm going to be here as long as you need me."

**1 Month Later**

"Never. Sirius you stupid man," Serena said to herself, she was sat by herself in the darkened room of the headquarters for the order of the phoenix.

She was reading the daily prophet. The headline was: SIRIUS BLACK ARRESTED FOR MASS MURDER!

"How could anyone think that? He loved me and he loved James, Lily and Harry. How could they?" She then broke down into tears. Serena realised that there was no way that Sirius was going to be given his freedom. Sirius was going straight to Azkaban, he wouldn't be able to say good bye to his wife and he wouldn't be able to say good bye to his friends.

Serena was finally alone. She had lost her father, then a month later she had lost her brother and best friend, then her mother had committed suicide and now her husband was going to be taken away from her.

"Serena?" It was Alice Longbottom.

"Yeah," She tried to say, trying to keep her emotions to herself.

"I know how hard it is to loose someone you love. He'll be back one day I just know it."

"Thanks. But I didn't tell him. I didn't tell him. What if he doesn't ever come back, he'll never know." She said then her emotions finally got the better of her.

Alice came and sat next to her, she tried to comfort her. "Didn't tell him what?"

"I am pregnant. If Sirius ever comes home then he will have a child to take care of."

Serena just sat there sobbing into Alice's shoulder for the rest of the night. Alice tried to make her feel better but whatever she said just made things worse.

When Alice had to go on duty Molly took over. There was a lot more crying. Molly had just lost her eldest son. Now she only had Bill and Charlie left.

"Are you two ok?"

They didn't answer.

"Look Serena, I know you miss Sirius but I have found out that he is allowed one letter." Remus told her, "And molly I am very sorry for your loss."

Serena suddenly got up and ran to get a piece of parchment, a quill and some ink.

She sat at the table writing for an hour. When she had finally finished she gave the letter to Remus to send, then she went back to crying.

**8 months later**

Serena was taken into St Mungo's. Molly had gone with her, she really wanted her star to be there but as he was locked up in Azkaban, Molly had come instead. She calmed Serena down quite a lot.

"You've gone into Labour, we are going to send you straight through to our birthing house," The healer said, "Would you like us to get in touch with the father?"

"No, it's fine." Molly replied.

Serena was in labour for a total of two hours and twenty minutes. There was a lot of screaming and a lot of pain. But it was worth it. Serena had been blessed with triplets.

When it was over Serena was wearing the biggest smile on her face. She had two baby boys and one baby girl. She was on cloud nine. Although, as the healers had informed her, she had almost died she was still happy.

Serena was put in a private room and was kept in for a whole week. Molly, and Alice took it in turns to stay wit her. They were really happy about the children and they couldn't wait for Serena to be allowed out of the hospital.

"Alice, are you ok?"

"Yeah, things are just a bit rough though. Frank keeps telling me that I shouldn't be working with the order at the minute. He wants me to keep our unborn child safe."

"Congratulations. You'll be fine." Serena replied, "Look life's going to get the better of us at times but then we'll fix it and do what we do best."

They both started laughing. Serena had forgotten about all the hurt and the pain that her husband had caused, she was too happy with the fact that she had a family.

**11 years 3 months later**

Serena was struggling to sort out her kids with their uniforms for school. It was their second year and things were starting to get the better of her. Molly had come with her, because she had all the stuff to get for her kids and the others that were staying with the order.

"Look mum, please?" Sapphire pointed at one of the pretty owls in the window.

"Saph, you already have one." Serena replied.

They all headed for Flourish and Blotts. There were so many books that they had to have for their next year at school and she had to buy three sets.

"Mum, when are we going to get our ice cream?" James asked.

"Not yet, look we have to get your school books and then there are the school robes to buy." Serena told him.

"What about if we go and get our school robes and then get ice cream and you go and get our books?" Sirius asked.

"You are just like your father before you, and no. We are all going to stick together." She said, "We might get ice cream once we have been to…

"To where?" They asked together.

"it's a secret, but we might get ice cream later,"

The triplets wandered around Flourish and Blotts picking up the books they needed while Serena stayed with Molly.

"You've gone and blown it."

"I haven't they don't know where they're going yet." Serena told her.

"Will he be glad to see them though?" Molly asked.

"I don't know, but Sirius Jr. Looks just like is father, James looks like his uncle but with his fathers eyes, and Sapphire looks like me and my mum but with her dad' nose." Serena replied, "Sirius would be mad not to want to see his kids."

"You really believe that,"

"Yeah I do. He was glad to see me when I went to see him in Azkaban."

"But that was just you then, he doesn't know he has three kids. All he knows is that you were pregnant when he was locked up."

Serena bought the books for her kids and told molly that she would meet her in the leaky cauldron. Serena took the triplets to get their school robes. It took hours to get them all fitted.

"I'll be glad when you lot are back at Hogwarts. I will finally be able to try and make some money."

Molly was waiting for them. She picked up all of her shopping and they all headed back towards muggle London. Serena called a cab and they all headed for Grimmauld Place.

"Where are we going?" Sapphire asked.

"It's a secret." Serena replied.

"Tell us."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pretty please with cherries on top."

"No, just wait and see."

Serena had to put up with them begging till they arrived in the street. The triplets took the bags that had their school robes in them. Serena was left with everything else.

Molly opened the door for them.

"You three wait here with me." Serena told them.

Molly took their bags from them and went into the kitchen carefully making sure that no one could see into the hall.

Serena tidied the triplets' hairs and made sure they looked smart.

"Serena," A voice called.

Serena's heart leapt. She didn't know that he was here; she thought they were only here to see Harry. Then to go and see Sirius in Azkaban.

The door opened and there was Sirius sitting at the table in the kitchen. He got up and came to see her.

Sirius gave her a massive hug and then stood back.

"Sirius I would like you to meet. James, Sapphire and Sirius junior," She said and pointed to them.

"Three," He said.

"Yeah. And they are all yours"

Sirius smiled and then gave them each a cuddle. He saw how much that they resembled him and Serena. Sapphire looked just like a mini Serena, James looked exactly like his best friend but he had Sirius' eyes and Serena's nose, and Sirius Jr. was the perfect replica of Sirius.

The family was finally together. They were all taken into the kitchen where they were all fed and watered. It was later that night that Serena got to see her nephew.

"Sirius, do you know what time the hearing is?" Harry said.

"You had better ask Arthur, Have you met Serena?"

"Hello Harry,"

"Hello. Did you know you look a lot like my dad?"

"Thanks. He was my brother."

Then Harry noticed the other three new faces at the table.

"Who may I ask are they?"

"They are your cousins, Sapphire, James and Sirius Jr."

Harry didn't talk to Serena much after that, he sat talking to his cousins.

"They have to be triplets." Sirius said.

"Yeah they are. They didn't have a dad until now and they almost lost there mother."

Sirius took Serena's hand and pulled her into the hall way. He kissed her; they had been apart for so long it was wonderful.

"I would ask you out to dinner but if you haven't noticed I'm sort of being hunted."

"Well, perhaps you should just think that over again. You know that Peter blew up the street and framed you, well you will never guess what I found out."

"What?"

"The whole thing was planned well before Harry was even a thought. They were planning on getting rid of the Potter line and then destroying the life of the only man who would stand and fight them. I have proof you know when I was taken well I happened to have a tape recorder in my pocket. I made a tape of their meeting if I can just get to the ministry then possibly just possibly you can be the free man that you want to be."

"Serena, did I ever tell you before that I love you."

**The ministry of magic**

"You see minister; I have the proof that Sirius Black is innocent for the murder of those poor muggles and Peter Pettigrew."

"Go on,"

"as you know I was kidnapped by the dark lord while I was in Hogwarts. I taped their meetings then listened to them back. One of them was about how they were going to destroy the Potter family bloodline and then get rid of the one man who would fight on their behalf."

Serena took the tape player to the minister and pressed play. The minister listened intently and then decided that it was proper proof. Sirius was given his freedom and then there was going to an inquest into the death of Peter.

Life was finally going to go an as normal.

**Grimmauld Place**

"Happy days, happy days"

"What?"

"I'm free. I can now walk down the street and not need to worry about a thing."

When Serena got back the triplets had been put to sleep in the last spare room. And everyone was getting drunk.

Serena had a firewhisky and sat at the table and listened to the whole party. No one was planning on being quite.

The next morning Serena went to the leaky cauldron to go and get some clothes for the triplets. Serena didn't want to over crowd the house even though Sirius had said it would be okay. Paying for the room was emptying her pockets fast but she didn't want to cause too much of a disruption.

"Would you lot get ready. We don't have long. Didn't I promise you ice cream yesterday?" she said as she was helping Sapphire put her hair into bunches.

"Yeah, but isn't dad coming?" James asked.

"I don't know, if you are ready you can go and ask him. He's in the kitchen." Serena replied.

Sirius Jr. and James put all of there clothes on before she could finish her sentence and they ran out of their room and headed for the kitchen.

Serena walked down the stairs with Sapphire about five minutes later.

Sirius was stood in the hallway with the two boys. "What's this about ice cream?"

"Oh, I said I would take them for ice cream yesterday. I sort of forgot so I was going to take them today." Serena replied, "Are you coming?"

"Sounds like I don't have a choice." He laughed.

They all headed out of the house together. Diagon Alley was just a short walk away. Sirius was walking with Serena; he had his arm around her waist and was holding her close to him. The triplets were all running in front of them.

When they arrived at the ice cream parlour, Sirius went to get five ice creams. There were many people walking up to them and shaking Sirius' hand, telling them congratulations. The story was all over the front page of the daily prophet: SIRIUS BLACK FOUND INNOCENT!

After they had all eaten their ice cream Serena gave the triplets ten galleons each to do what they wanted with.

"They must be taking all the money that you have?" Sirius said once the kids were out of earshot.

"They are. I'm running out of money and I can't bear to see my kids being reduced to having to go with out all of the comforts of life that I can give them."

**September 1****st**

"Bye. I'll miss you all I promise I'll write." Serena said as the train pulled away from the platform.

Serena headed back to the leaky cauldron. She collected all of her luggage and paid the bill. Then she went to Grimmauld place. Where she said goodbye to her friends; then as she headed for the door Sirius stopped her.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Home."

"Isn't this home?"

"Sirius, I love you more than I can say, but my home is still in our flat. The one that we decorated." Serena started.

"But."

"But nothing. Yes I'd love to stay, but my home isn't here there are so many memories that I want to keep. If you want to come with me. You're welcome to." She finished.

"Wait. Give me an hour, then we'll go but you have to promise to come back here with me for every meeting," He said.

Sirius ran upstairs. Serena didn't know what he was doing but she just sat on her suitcases in the hallway.

"Hello," Tonks said.

"Hello, where's Remus?"

"Don't know but he said he was sorry for not being able to say goodbye." She replied, "Where you going den?"

"Me. I'm heading home. To the place where I spent most of my life coping with three kids," Serena told her.

"Bet you're glad that there at Hogwarts aren't ya?"

"Yeah. I miss them though,"

Then Sirius bounded down the stairs. He tried not to crash into Tonks and Serena who were both perched on Serena's suitcase.

Serena sent their cases on ahead of them, then they appariated. There was a popping sound and they both landed in the middle of the carpet.

"Like what you've done with the place."

"I haven't done anything." Serena replied.

Sirius came up behind her. And put his arms around her waist. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her. "I have missed you, and I know that you have missed me too." He whispered in her ear. Then she turned around in his arms.

They were so close. Serena was hoping that they wouldn't ever have to leave each other again.

"What were you planning?" Sirius asked.

"I was planning on coming home, tidying up then redecorating." She replied, "You can help if you want." She finished slowly peeling Sirius' arms from around her.

Serena ran to the lights and turned them on. The whole house suddenly seemed a lot happier.

"You haven't changed this place one bit have you?"

Serena headed to the kitchen and put the kettle on. "Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee please." Sirius replied.

_**Serena must have really thought that keeping everything the same would help her hang on to the past. I feel so sorry for her.**_

_I don't need his sympathy. Yeah this place has stayed the same for the whole time that he was gone, but then I liked it. The kids have added their own bit to our work. It is really a family piece of art._

**Some time later**

"Were you just planning on coming here and sitting around the house till someone came with a job for you?"

"No," Serena said, "I have a job but it means that I have to leave the country for long periods of time."

"So when are you leaving?" Sirius asked sounding hurt.

"Me going. No I got fired when Sapphire was sent home from Hogwarts early. Now I am job hunting."

"What about flogging some of your art work? There will be someone somewhere who will want to buy it."

"Sirius you are a genius. I love you to bits," Serena replied, sounding like she had been given the best news ever.

**Next morning**

Serena had gotten up early. She had raided the house for the paintings that she had done when she had been at Hogwarts. Then she hit eBay.

"Wotcha doin'?" Sirius asked when he finally rolled out of bed.

"I have sold all of the paintings that are really worth anything to the Louvre in Paris."

"That's good then?" Sirius asked.

"Yes that's good. There's going to be a total of ten million Galleons placed into my vault within the week." She replied jumping up and down.

Sirius went and raided the kitchen. He found the bottle of champagne that they were given on their honeymoon.

"You kept this," He said sounding astonished.

"No we agreed that we would keep it and share it when our first child was born."

"Well we can drink it now can't we?"

"Yeah go on then."

**October**

"Serena, what are you doing?"

"Me, nothing other than trying to find my dress."

"What dress?"

"Doesn't matter!"

Sirius was sitting in the living room. Or rather he was in the living room. He had his ankle propped up on the cushions and he was stretched out across the sofa. Sirius was stupid enough to have forgotten to have set the ladders right, he fell from them and crashed onto the living room floor.

Serena had told him to just relax for a bit. His ankle would get better; he just had to stay off it for a while.

Sirius was really impatient. He didn't like having to sit around the house. Serena was starting to get on his nerves a bit, by running around and bringing him everything he wanted.

**The Meeting**

"Sirius, your godson is being a really big problem!"

"What do you mean?"

"Dumbledore's Army! Look this has to stop, he can't continue getting in the way, it will only cause problems for the rest of us."

"Look, we'll sort it. Harry is just trying to sort things out at school." Serena put in.

"Who asked you?"

"Have you been to Hogwarts recently?" She continued, "Harry has OWLs this year and you will never guess what that professor from the ministry has stopped them doing magic. It's a magic school for god's sake."

**Back at the flat**

"What was that for?"

Serena just laughed.

"I mean it."

She just kept laughing.

They were painting the living room. And they were making the usual mess of it. Serena had been on the ladder and Sirius had been passing her another pot of paint when she had splashed him.

"Sorry," Serena said through the giggles.

"You still act like you're a teenager don't you."

"Of course. Come on how are you meant to make sense of life if you've forgotten what life is about."

"Need any more paint?"

"No. Help me down would you?"

Serena climbed down the ladder and slipped on one of the steps. She fell backwards and landed on Sirius.

"Got you."

"Thanks, what do you think?"

They both stood back and had a look at the wall that they had just painted. It was a painting of the whole family. Serena was there in her wedding dress, Sirius was stood next to her dressed in his usual smart suit. The three kids were sat in front of them in their school uniform.

It really looked amazing, the family would be there forever and no one could ever change that.

"Serena what is this written in the corner?"

"It's Latin. It means 'The family is whole, when one dies there will be chaos till the lost soul returns.'"

They then collapsed onto the sofa and kept looking at their work. They had finally learned to work as a team, but they still had to stay together.

**The ministry (At the time that Harry went to the department of mysteries)**

"Down here!"

The order followed. They were all running.

When they landed in the veil room they found that everything was already quite a mess.

Tonks and Serena started to fight Bellatrix Lestrange. Sirius and Harry were fighting Lucius Malfoy. And everyone else was fighting the other deatheaters.

"Serena you go help Sirius. I got this one." Tonks said.

"Fine."

Sirius was fighting right next to the veil. They were firing curses every where.

"Reduceo!" Serena cried.

Lucius stumbled back; and looked down.

"You didn't" Sirius said.

"Didn't what?"

"I'm gonna kill you Miss Potter!" Lucius screamed.

"(aside)not if I get there first. (to Lucius) I didn't think it could shrink any more, that must be the second time you got hit by that curse."

"You little."

Then Harry got him.

"Nice one James!" Sirius said.

Then Bella Lestrange got him. Sirius died.

"Not this time." Serena whispered.

No one was really watching but Serena took aim and shot a curse at Bella. She fell and started throwing curses back. Then she hit Serena.

"Crucio."

_Pain is a message telling me to stop. Block it out. It won't hurt if I can't feel it._

"Finite incantantem" Serena screamed back. The pain was gone.

**Two Years later.**

Serena and the triplets were living in the house of Black. They still had the flat but they spent most of their time in London.

Serena had taken Sirius Jr. to Diagon alley. He needed to find the perfect present for his girlfriend and he wanted his mums help.

When they had arrived back home. The house of Black was burning. Serena could here the screams of Sapphire and James.

"let me go."

"No mum. Look it's too dangerous."

Serena collapsed onto the road in tears. She didn't know if after this anything would be worth sorting.

The dark lord was just around the corner. He came up behind Sirius Jr. and killed him. Then he turned on Serena.

"Are you willing to die?" he asked.

Serena stood up to face him. She dropped her wand on the floor and said, "I'm not running am I. I am not scared of you. You can be the most perfect person in the world if you try."

"Are you ready to die?"

"You could be the one person who could have made me change my mind when I thought about going home. You were nice kind, and the memories you have of you at Hogwarts. You were gorgeous. That is how I'm going to see you when you kill me."

"Avada…

He paused.

"I can't. You really think that about me?"

"If I was a little bit older and you hadn't changed your image then maybe I could have loved you."

The dark lord took a step closer to Serena. Then he took his chance. He kissed her and took her breath away. Then he stopped and left.

_I knew he had a soft side._

Serena headed for the ministry. She was going to see her Sirius as a spirit for the last time.

**Department of Mysteries**

Serena walked up to the veil and shouted of Sirius.

He stepped from the veil and walked towards her.

Serena stopped him. She took that last step towards him and gave him one little kiss.

Then she broke down in tears. She was crying into his shoulder, she didn't realise what was happening until she looked up.

"Serena come on. Pick up those spirits."

She laughed.

The room suddenly started spinning. When it stopped they found themselves in their flat.

**Their Flat**

"The triplets…are well…the dark lord…

"don't cry."

"the dark lord burned grimmauld place, then he killed Sirius Jr. when we were out side. All of the three are dead. Then he tried to kill me."

There wasn't anything else said. They had suffered great losses and then things were getting worse.

**July**

Serena had finally gotten over the fact that she wan't going to see her precious kids again, but they still went to meet the Hogwarts express. Harry was there.

He came over to Serena and gave her a hug. "You were brilliant at the ministry. I can't believe that you did that to Malfoy's dad."

"Thanks. See you soon. I don't think they will make you stay with Aunty Petunia for long."

Harry walked away wondering why Serena had said aunty petunia instead of just the Dursley's.

**The Flat (August)**

Serena was stood in the kitchen making a meal. They were having Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's over for dinner.

Sirius was setting the table. When he had asked them to dinner he had temporally forgotten how many Weasley's there were.

Serena was wearing her wedding dress. It suited the occasion because it looked more like an evening gown now. Sirius was wearing one of his many suits. They looked a right pair.

The whole place had now been repainted. They had continued with their many different pattern design, each wall melting seamlessly into the next. The only wall that looked odd was the one that had the family portrait.

Ding Dong.

"I'll get it." Sirius said.

Sirius went to get the door and let them in. Harry was dressed in his dress robes. Ron looked quite smart in his new ones. Bill and Charlie just looked there normal best. Molly and Arthur looked the prettiest, they were wearing their best dress robes. Ginny was wearing a pretty little pink dress. Hermione was wearing the dress she had worn to the Yule ball. The only one missing was Percy.

"Hi." Molly said coming to see Serena.

"Hello. By the way that dress looks beautiful on you."

"Thanks. I see you're wearing your wedding dress again."

"Yeah. Well I thought I might as well wear it before there is no point."

When dinner was ready they all sat around the table and tucked in. Sirius had brought out as many bottles of wine and Firewhisky as he could find.

They all had a great time laughing and talking. It was just like old times. No one was really paying any attention to the possible threats of death. They were having fun.

**Later on that night after the guests had gone home**

Sirius had crashed on the sofa. It was hard work entertaining guests. Serena was doing the washing up.

The music was playing and Serena was humming along to it.

"If you know the song; sing it. You have a beautiful voice you know."

"The candy lady said knock knock knock

Who wants to come in my candy shop?

I'll give you something to take back home

To give you shivers that you didn't even know

But listen honey it's drop by drop

The stuff I'm selling its hot hot hot

Mr Magic is not some toy

He's gonna separate the men from the boys"

Serena had only finished that verse when Sirius had come up behind her and put is arms around her waist. "Leave the washing up. You can do it in the morning."

Serena did as she was told and dried her hands.

"You are coming with me!" Sirius whispered in her ear.


	10. Chapter 10

Sirius and Serena were the happiest people alive until the plug was finally pulled on their happiness

Sirius and Serena were the happiest people alive until the plug was finally pulled on their happiness.

**Some time in the future**

The flat looked unused. The house of Black had been rebuilt and Harry was given it. Life was fun everyone was happy. Yes they had lost some of their friends in the final battle, but all round they were fine.

Sirius was taking Serena out for a meal to celebrate their diamond wedding anniversary. They were all dressed up and ready to leave when the worst thing that could have happened; happened.

Thump.

"Serena. Serena wake up. Please."

Serena had collapsed on to the floor of their apartment. Sirius checked for a pulse but there wasn't one. He closed Serena's eyes for her. The life had been taken from them. She was gone.

Sirius had Serena buried in the graveyard in Godric's Hollow. It was only a small ceremony but it meant a lot to him.

_Oh no. I died. That isn't far. Let me have another go at life please._

Serena was looking over the flat. She could see everything. But the family portrait.

"_Mum! Mum you're here with us."_

"_Sapphire, James, Sirius."_

"_Mum."_

Sirius, Serena's husband was stood in front of the portrait. He was crying. He lifted his hand and touched Serena's face.

_Sirius don't leave we're all here trapped here, but still here._

_**Serena.**_

_Sirius. I love you. And I miss you._

Sirius moved along the wall and stroked the painted hair of his three children. His eyes were pouring with tears.

Then he went to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of firewhiskey. He put something in it. Serena couldn't see what but there was something in his drink that made him fall to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Thump

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

"MUM."

They had all just fallen from the wall. The family portrait was still there, but they were all on the living room floor.

Serena ran to the kitchen to find Sirius sitting there rubbing his head.

"Whoa. You were dead. But now you're back. And you look like you did the day we were married."

"you don't look too bad your self."

The whole family was back together again. Finally.

They all gave each other a hug. The triplets became their proper age again and Sirius and Serena stayed their young selves.

**The wedding**

Sirius and Serena decided to renew their vows and then straight after each of the triplets got married. There was a big family gathering. Everyone was happy.

Sapphire, Serena, Trixie (Lovegood - Sirius Jr. Wife) and Edward (James' Civil Partner) were all dressed in white. Sirius, James, Sirius Jr. and Neville (Longbottom – Sapphire's husband) were all dressed neatly in a black Tux. They all looked sweet there was no way that they wouldn't live happily ever after.

Everyone was really happy and really bubbly.

When it came around to the wedding reception everything went nicely to plan. But there was one unexpected guest.

He walked in late. And was carrying a big box. He looked smart and didn't look like he could have ever terrorised the world.

Tom Riddle brought the present to Serena who was talking with Molly.

"Tom!"

"Serena, I thought that I should at least come and wish you congratulations."

"Thank you."

He handed over the present then turned to leave. "Don't go just yet. Here have a glass of champagne and come and dance with me."

"I shouldn't. You should be dancing with Sirius."

"Sirius won't mind. He has forever to dance with me, you on the other hand probably haven't"

Tom and Serena went over to the dance floor, they started to waltz. It was like a dream. But not as good as the dream she had when dancing with Sirius.

"You got competition mate." Harry whispered in his godfather's ear.


	12. Chapter 12

I would like to thank all of those people out there who have read this story. I feel loved.

I thank you for you're continued support and, I hope you like the rest just as much as you liked this one.


End file.
